Witches way
by Littlerainbowfish
Summary: Elena is a witch who was summoned back to help during the great battle. But soon a werewolf captures her attention and makes her guard go down.
1. Back

It's been over 50 years since I last step foot in this town but when I got wind of them needing a witch I came back. Quil Sr is one of the few who were alive the last time but the only one sane enough to actually remember me. I walked up the path to my old house, the one I abandoned years ago when word got around about me. How there was a witch in the town. If only they knew about the vampires lurking about and how I was one of the good ones. How the werewolves needed my help with healing intense wounds and spells to protect their imprints.

Quil Sr made sure though my house was never sold or broken in to. He made sure those men that night didn't set it on fire. He made sure it stayed just as I had left it and for that I was always appreciative. But when he sent that owl looking for me with the note saying a great battle was ahead then I knew I had to come back. Return the favor. I know Quil Sr was no longer apart of the wolves. He had stopped phasing when he met his now wife. He still made me keep helping the boys who needed it until I could no longer stay. Which of course he understood, which was also when I gave my word that if he ever needed me again to find me.

I walked up my front porch steps and opened the front door. Just as I left it. I breathed in the lavender smell that has yet to leave. I saw my giant bookshelf that was made to look normal but all the books were really my own personal collection of spells and old medicine remedies. I saw my outdated furniture and when I went to sat my luggage beside the coffee table, Nova, my cat jumped out. I see that Quil Sr has been keeping her alive also. Nova was bounded to this town so she couldn't come with me but I knew that she would be taken care of. I gave her a pet on the head before I moved to the kitchen.

I opened up my beaded curtain that separated the two rooms and saw that someone had recently been here. An updated coffee machine sat on the counter along with an old tribe story book. I narrowed my eyes wondering if this was what Quil Sr did when he came over to watch the place.

I saw fresh water and food left out for Nova so I know that it hadn't been long since he was here. Which he'll come back tomorrow morning, not knowing I have arrived yet. I left the kitchen and went down the hallway to where it led me to the bedroom and bathroom. My bedroom door was shut, looked like it hasn't been opened since I left because it took some pushing to open it finally. Dust was on everything. The sheets turned grey from it all. My framed picture of my family before we all had to leave each other still there. I turned towards the bathroom and saw that was also a place in the house touched. New toilet paper rolls, fresh towels, clean smelling. I looked in the mirror to see the face I've been looking at for the last 150 years.

Deep blue eyes that reminded me of marbles. Long raven black hair was was uncontrollably curly. Pale skin that never changed no matter how much I was in the sun. Sharp cheekbones that look like that could cut a man and a tiredness written all over me.

I closed the bathroom door and my bedroom door. I would clean the bedroom later, get rid of the 50 year worth dust pile up later. I went to the kitchen and cupped my hands in the sink, taking a drink from the water. I turned the tap off thinking how glad I was that I had someone like Quil Sr watching over my belongings. I sat at the kitchen table when I sensed it.

Eyes. Watching me.

I took a deep breath before going to the front door and flinging it open. Nova ran out and jumped onto the porch banister. Maybe word had gotten out, maybe it wasn't the right time to come back after all. Maybe Quil Sr led me here after all this time to get me killed.

I walked down the steps that I had just walked up not too long ago and braced myself for the witch hunt. But it didn't come. The eyes stayed though.

"Come out boys," I whispered knowing they could hear me. I didn't stay to watch them come, I just went back up the steps and inside. Leaving the door open and waiting.


	2. Reasons

I started the coffee machine and pulled a mug out of the dish rack. Quil Sr has definitely been hanging around here more then just feeding the cat, he spent time here to get away from all the people in town that called him a traitor for helping me. The mug said "best husband" so I know it was a favorite. I placed it back and pulled another one out, a white mug with a lemon painted on it. I heard footsteps getting closer, four pairs and they were just reaching the porch steps when I poured myself a cup. I sat at the kitchen table and waited for the boys to walk in. I had a hunch they were the new protectors and was trying to figure out why the old "witch" house was being lived in again.

"So what brings you?" I called out when I saw them through the beaded curtains. They were looking around like they were trying to find the spooky things that were hidden in plain sight. One stepped through and then the others. The alpha stood in front me. I knew two faces from their elders but two looked new to me.

"Quil Sr told us to keep an eye on the house until someone, I'm guessing you, came back," the alpha stated while looking around the kitchen. He saw many cookbooks on the counter, a stove, a dish rack and a sink. Some spices along the counter that were probably long expired and the damn coffee machine.

"Well I'm back. I was called to help and here I am. But I prefer to talk about this business with him," I sat my cup down and held out my hand to the machine, a silent offering. The one boy went to move for it but was stopped by another.

"Quil...Jr I'm guessing?" I raised my eyebrow at the boy who stopped the other one, the younger one.

"And you...Harry Clearwater's son?" His face had the same boyish look that Harry's did when he was that age.

"You...Billy Blacks son?" The boy gave me alpha vibes as well which confused me.

Then I looked at the last boy and froze. I felt the pull. The tugging on my body he gave me. The warm sensation that filled me. I knew exactly what just happened but this was not the time for it.

"Quil Sr has left the rest up to us but he will be back to visit you, once you are made aware of what is going on," the alpha spoke again which made me break the trance with the one boy. I sighed knowing he wasn't going to let up and if I wanted them to trust me I couldn't use my manipulation power on him. I offered them sits and winked at the younger boy to go get the drink, this time glaring at the boy who stopped him.

"Well, then I need to know names first. I can't protect you if I dont know names," I took a sip of hot coffee while avoiding the eyes I felt next to me.

"I'm Sam, I run this pack and I'm the one who asked Quil Sr to call for you," he had a twinge of desperation in his voice.

"I'm Seth, Harry Clearwater's son. He never mentioned you though," he looked confused on why only Sam knew.

"I was a secret Seth. I was only meant to help the pack and the loved ones, I still help them to this day with a protection spell I put on them many years ago," I thought about the night I had to flee town but before I left I called all the pack and their loved ones to put a blessing on them that helped their linage keep going. A blessing that has obviously held up.

"I'm Jacob, if you put a protection thing on them then why is my mom dead and my dad in a wheelchair?" Silly boy didn't understand this.

"I could protect them from supernatural events, not natural ones. Accidents, death, sickness, I can't control that. I can help the best I can but I can't fix it after a certain point," thinking back to all the people dead over the last 150 years I tried to help but couldn't. My mother was the person that could do all that, I could just heal wounds and protect. Not bring back life.

"This is Paul," Seth told me when the last boy wasn't speaking. I refused to look at him, I didn't come here for love. I didn't come here for a distraction. I came here to help, pay a favor, then leave. I nodded my head acknowledging that I heard him.

"I'm Elena, your on the call witch," I did a tiny bow in my chair. "I helped a pack many years ago when vampires were trying to run this town and when all cleared up the town was catching on to me. Quil Sr helped me escap and I owed a debt since," I shrugged my shoulders letting them know exactly why I came and that when it was done I'll be gone.

"We are about to go into a giant battle. Vampires and werewolves against the Volturi," Sam confuses me when he included vampires and werewolves in the same sentence against the Volturi. I never met them, only heard of them but I knew they were strong and powerful then any other.

What did I get myself into?


	3. Count

Seth and Jacob eventually asked to go look around the house, I guess years of being told about this mysterious place had gotten to them. I allowed them knowing everything supernatural was hidden. I didn't need anyone looking in my spell books trying to find help. I told them they could go anywhere except my bedroom. Seth made a joke about not being ready for the bedroom yet which made me smirk. Yup, just like Harry.

"This is going to be extremely dangerous and we're trying not to lose anyone, it's why you were called," Sam seemed worried for his pack. For even his tribe.

"What started it all?" I asked trying to figure out how such important beings got brought into such a little fued.

"Jacobs friend had a half vampire baby," Paul whispered like even saying those words made him sick. I snapped my head towards him and tried not to get distracted looking in his eyes.

"As in turned a child?" I had never heard of a thing. Children are impulsive and too immature to be vampires. I had met a few teenager ones over the years and even then they were not handling it well.

"No. Had. They gave birth to a half vampire," Jacob said nonchalantly from the other room. Like it wasn't a freak of nature. Then again, I'm a witch surrounded by werewolves.

"How is that even possible?" I muttered under my breath before getting up and going to the living room. I passed Seth who was petting Nova on the couch and went for my bookshelf. I stretched up to the top of it and grabbed my black notebook. Just a plain black notebook with hundreds of names from over the years.

"Look, lets get to the chase here. I've had to travel a long way to get back here and I need to rest if any magic is going to work at all. So I need a list of all who will be in our group," I grabbed a pen from the drawer closest to the fridge and sat back next to Sam. I was still trying my best not to look at Paul.

"Why?" Sam looked suspicious of my asking, like I was going to turn my back on them and expose the people who I'm suppose to be helping.

"Because if it's a large group like I think it will be then I can't just do one big spell. I have to do little ones to each person. Even better if I can put that spell on something so it's more effective, a ring or a necklace even a hairpin," I answered the best I could, I tapped my pen as I was getting impatient. I was tired and hungry. I wanted my privacy in a house I haven't seen in ages.

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed as he listed the many names that I would be responsible for.

"We have 16 listed but I am going to make 20 total. Just in case," idiots always break the vessels so better safe then sorry. "I'll also make some for the imprints, keep them safe as well," as I said the sentence I heard Paul gasp.

"You know?" He whispered. I rolled my eyes and sat my pen down before I nodded, telling him yes I know what happened but no I wasn't going to pay it attention.

"How much time do I have?" I asked as I was shoving them all out my house.

"Two weeks," Seth said as he waved goodbye.

"When you see Quil Sr, send him my way," I said between teeth, mad at my time limit.


	4. Help

The rest of my evening I decided to just lock myself in my bedroom and ignore my current task. I instead dusted off my desk and my dresser. I dusted off my picture frame but still didn't look to close at it. It hurt not being able to see my family anymore, I didn't even know if some or all have died yet. I pulled all the sheets off of the bed and went to go hung them up outside, I knew it was raining but I never had an actual washer and I can't go in town just yet. I would have to get Quil Sr to bring me groceries and any herbs I needed for the time being. I went into my backyard and found my clothes line still intact, I hung up the bed sheets and was about to head inside when I felt it.

Eyes.

More eyes.

Pauls' eyes.

I groaned inwardly knowing they were his from the heat I felt. I knew he wasn't going to leave, either he was stationed here or he chose to station himself here. I could protect myself.

I went back inside and continued my room. I grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and sat it on the bed. I could sleep with that until my sheet was dust free and dried. I opened my dresser and looked through my clothes, all outdated. All from the 50s-60s. No way in hell could I wear these again, it would be a giveaway. I went to the living room and grab my only suitcase. The clothes in here would have to do for now. I threw all the outdated clothes into the bottom of the closet and put the new ones in my drawer.

I went to the kitchen, I looked at the table where just hours before the new pack sat there. Then I remembered Paul was still in the woods. Watching, protecting. I grinded my teeth and went out on the front porch.

"Come inside you mangy mutt. I need help," I waited until I saw him come through the wood line before going back inside and waiting. Before he stepped through the front door I threw a towel at him, giving him the sign to dry off before he dare step foot in my house. He did so and then came in, sitting in the old wood rocking chair in the corner. I clicked my tongue and heard the coffee machine start, I had no food so that would have to do. Unfortunately food isn't something I can make happen, some rule about making/giving life isn't a thing. Food falls under that.

"You know what happened don't you?" Paul whispered finally. I sighed and went to the kitchen, grabbing to mugs and the coffee pot and bringing it out to the living room for us.

"Yes, Quil Sr told me all the stories and I know they're real. I witnessed imprinting first hand but I never saw my own coming," I handed him a full mug meeting his eyes. He looked ashamed that this happened but there was a glimmer of happiness floating.

"How old are you?" He asked before taking a gulp out of the cup. I know that would burn a human but not him.

"150, I'm not the oldest in my linage so I'm not the strongest but this tribe has always depended on me," I thought about all the people I've helped. All the people I helped healed with my herbs or all the people I eased the pain of.

"My one job here though to help you guys through this battle and then I'll have to leave again. Just like you guys protect your secret, I protect mine. I'm not dying because I stayed somewhere too long," thinking about how last time I was almost killed. How many family members I have lost from witch hunts.

"You're going to leave?" His eyes turned sad but still held some happiness.

"It's either that or I'll probably be killed and I'll tell you this now, I'll help in anyway I can but at the end of the day I'll always protect myself first," I sounded selfish but maybe I was. I loved 150 years and I wasn't about to go down anytime soon. I had more to see. More to do.

"Just because you imprinted on me doesn't mean I'll stay because of it. I don't know you and I can't see my own future to tell me if this will end good or bad. Now, I called you in because I need help from you. Are you willing to help? If not I'll ask one of the others," I took my own mug finally and leaned back on the sofa while he solemnly nodded.


	5. QuilSr

I had asked Paul to collect special items from each person on my list, things they were daily. A ring, bracelet, necklace, hairpin, hairtie, belt, etc. Those would be the only way I could protect everyone for sure instead of wasting all my energy trying to be everywhere at once. I tried that years ago and Harry Clearwater had almost died ,luckily enough or rather a bit unfortunately, the man I was working on died in the middle of me trying to heal him so I was able to leave and help Harry.

The sun was shining through my bedroom window which woke me up. Not the footsteps in the kitchen which put me on alert. But then I recognized the vibe that was coming from that room. It was Quil Sr and his wife. I walked through the beads and saw them putting bags and bags of food away in the cabinets and fridge.

"Why so much food?" My question made Molly jump and Quil Sr laugh. She never could pick up when I was around. She wasn't magical in the least bit but her heart was pure.

"Well if the boys will be around to help you then you'll need it," she answered giving me a tight hug. Molly gave me that motherly hug that you use to get when you were a child. I haven't had that hug in 50 years and man, I missed it. I missed the pyschical contact of someone but I couldn't say that, Paul would get the wrong idea.

"I need some herbs too. And some special items but I can get one of the boys to get those for me, little morbid," I shrugged at the end. The last items I needed was blood from each person. Although they mentioned vampires would be on our side which would make their spells a little different. Not as effective as the others.

"Make a list and I'll get on them," Molly gave me a glass of water and a banana. Very motherly indeed. I grabbed my notebook that I left out last night and started writing down the things I'd need her to grab. It would be a bulk buy so I'd have to make sure to give money because it was going to be pricey.

"I see you met the new alpha," Quil Sr said as he sat down next to me. I clicked my tongue which made the groceries started putting themselves away, an old parlor trick. Molly also sat with us and peeled a banana herself.

"Sam. I did meet him but I also met Jacob. He was giving me alpha vibes too," could there be two alphas? Is there two packs?

"Yes, Jacob. He is drifting on his own unfortunately. His imprint is the half vampire child that we're all protecting," Quil Sr did not seem happy about this but he understood that it was needed. I nodded my head and peeled my banana finally feeling some hunger.

"Well Elena you haven't aged a bit," Molly laughed at her joke.

"Not even a day," I winked at her before biting down on my food. Bananas were not my favorite but I knew it would make her happy if I ate it, so I did.

"Paul came and asked us for jewelry this morning but I told him we'd hand deliver ours," Quil Sr gave me a sly smile. He knew. But he also knew according to his eyes that I was most likely leaving after this all had ended.

"So here is my wedding ring and here is his. We wear these everyday so these are our best options." Molly sounded so much more confident now then when I first met her.

"I'll get these back to you tomorrow. I have some herbs that I can at least get these two done today and the rest when I get my order," I slipped the two rings onto my necklace for safe keeping.

"Same creepy necklace I see," Quil Sr hasn't changed a bit with me. Still funny. Still knowing. Still on guard.

"Of course, it's how I protect myself," I held my amulet in my palm for a second before finishing my food and throwing the peel away.

My necklace was blessed solely for me. It would protect no one else but me. It would burn enemies who tried to snatch it. It was a clear purple stone with iron wrapped around it. It protected me from vampire powers and tricks. Which I have needed protection from a lot in my life.

"Look we should get going if you need this list as soon as possible. It looks like Seth and Paul are coming up this way now so they can help with the rest," Molly smiles as she got up and pushed her chair in. They both kissed me on my head and left. I looked out my kitchen window and of course the old couple was right, the boys were coming through the woods as the couple was pulling out my drive.

Fuck.


	6. Items

I left my door opened as I went down the hall into the bathroom. I gave myself a silent talk, telling myself to not be distracted by him. I know our souls were matched but this was horrible timing. And horrible for him. He was cursed to be with someone who can never never settle in one place, who doesn't know the first thing about a relationship, who has seen and done some scary stuff and who has walked this earth longer then he's been on it. I heard Seth shouting my name like I lived in some mansion. It was now or never.

"Paul do you have the things I asked for?" I said as I smoothed out my black dress and wrapped my sweater around me tighter. Paul smiled and eagerly dumped the bag of items onto my coffee table. He even had little pieces of paper attached to each one so I would know who belonged to who.

"I appreciate the help," I touched his shoulder briefly before going into the kitchen to chug my water. My mouth became all of sudden dry when seeing his smile.

"You got food now?" Seth said as he picked an apple off the counter and started eating it. Wolves, always hungry. No wonder why they brought me a months supply.

"Yes and whatever isn't gone in two weeks you can still come and eat," I made sure Paul could hear me emphasize that I was leaving in two weeks. I had to keep that promise to myself to be safe.

"Molly and Quil Sr are getting me the herbs I need tonight but I need a few other things that I think you two can help with," I handed Paul some water since he hasn't moved from his spot in the living room.

"Anything," he answered back to me in which I ignored. Paul was not going to suck me in this love at first sight thing. He gave me a vibe that normally he wasn't like that either.

"Its a bit morbid but important and I need to do it as soon as possible," I sat on the sofa next to Nova but when Seth sat down she jumped up and ran. This was always the weird part, no one liked this part, not even me.

"I need blood on the items. It helps bond them more. But I know we have vampires which will just leave them a bit more vulnerable unfortunately," I heard a low growl from Paul, he seriously had some issues with vampires. I wonder why he's willing to partner up with them then?

"We can start with the pack members and imprints. Then vampires so they can train you also," Seth was eager to train I could see. Little did he know that I had trained all my life to fight.

"Then great! You two first then we'll go to the others," I smiled as I pulled a stick pin out of my sewing kit that was on the bookshelf. I pulled Seth's hand before he even knew what was happening and stabbed his finger. He let out a yelp and when I went to find what was his Paul pulled it out. A long chain necklace, like a dog chain. I chuckled realizing there was many like it on the table meaning all the wolves had chains.

"Rub it on the chain. You next Paul," I looked over and he already had his finger out for me. I tried to prick his finger without any touch but of course we brushed fingers. I picked up his chain with his name on it so he could rub the blood on. I then took the two chains and hung them on the wall.

"Okay only 14 to more to go. Let's get going," I clicked my tongue and my bag was on my shoulders holding my notebook and pen and the bag of items. Seth was in awe and asked me to do the magic trick again in which I rolled my eyes at.


	7. Questions

As we walked through the woods Paul was quiet beside me but Seth was none stop talking in front of me. He had way too many questions, some questions just hurt my brain.

"Do you have a broom?"

"Do you have a cauldron?"

"Why not a black cat? Why is she all different colors?"

"Is there more like you? Are you all friends?"

"Can you like transport places?"

"Do you have a spell book?"

"Do you just know all this stuff or are you trained?"

"Who would have trained you?"

"My dad says he remembers you, do you think he was funny as me?"

"How do you do the clicking trick?"

"Can you teach me magic?"

"Were just born with powers or did they come later on?"

After what seemed like the millionth question I had enough.

"Enough! Let me see what questions I still have from all the ones you ranged off and I'll answer them," I heard Paul snicker beside me so I clicked my tongue and made a root trip him.

"How! How do you do that?" Seth shouted as he tried to mimic me. I continued walking and eventually Paul shook off the fall and dragged Seth who was standing still making clicking noises.

"I can do that because I just can. It's like one of basic skills you learn. You focus and what you want or need at that moment you can make it happen," it was also my favorite trick but they didn't need to know how much I used that.

"No I don't have a broom. I travel like how everyone else does but under fake names or I use this manipulation thing to just let me go without questions," I was going to continue when I got cut off.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked a bit confused by the word manipulation. I sighed and turned towards them behind me.

"Seth, your name is now Booboo," I stared into his eyes until his pupils shrunk and I knew it had clicked in his mind. I nodded my head at Paul giving him the sign to ask Seth his name.

"Hey man, what's your name?" Paul asked in a light tone.

"Booboo, duh, you've known me for how long" Seth punched his arm and asked me to continue the answers. I would let him be under this for a little bit more and then I'll snap him out of it. Revenge for all the questions.

"I don't have a cauldron. I use a normal cooking pot for anything I need. Cauldrons were probably used back in the olden days but not for a long time now. You don't have to have a black cat, it just matters the cat claims you. As for nova she claimed me over 50 years ago and unfortunately once she claims you and the place they can't leave said place. Quil Sr has been taking care of her for me," I thought how sad I was not to have her. Nova wasn't the most useful of witch cats I knew but she was mine.

"Anyways, yes there is more like me but we all don't hang out. We don't have friends or family we keep close. If we happen to pass another witch we acknowledge them but keep moving. Witch hunts are still a very much real thing," I shuddered at the thought of burning by some manic witch obsessed people.

"I have many spells books, they are all hidden and written in my own code. No other witch can decipher another witches code. Safety measures," I thought of the last witch who tried to sneak a look in my book and just got more confused about what was in it. Which my books are mainly healing or protection spells but for my eyes only.

"I can transport but it's a lot of energy I'm not usually willing to use up. I remember your dad, he was funnier then you," I heard his gasp behind me and Paul laughing.

"You are trained as soon as you can walk and talk. Some have natural gifts though and don't need training. I figured out the clicking trick when I was only one. My mother and grandmother trained me, we all spilt up though after my grandmother was burned at the stake in the 1960s. And no, I can not teach you magic. You have to be born with it," luckily before he had more to ask we had reach the small White House that smelled like nothing but wolves and baked goods.

"Heads up, don't stare," paul whispered as he passed me and gently tugged on my hand to pull me forward. Don't stare? Don't stare at what?

I soon found out.


	8. Blood

The scars on Emily's face were not the worst I had seen. Not even for a human. But I knew where those marks had come from, a wolf. By the hint of guilt floating in Sams eyes as he looked at her face then I'm guessing it was him. I sat on the barstool at the island pulling out the bag of items. By the time I had all the pack members sorted out all the boys have piled in. Emily sat a muffin in front of me before taking a pair of needles out of her own sewing kit and handing one to everyone.

"Now I will call you up one at a time and all you have to is rub your blood on the chain. Then once they are dried I'll send them away and head over to the vampires house. Are the imprints also coming?" I looked at Sam to answer my question. He nodded before sticking his finger and handing it out to me. I grabbed his chain and let him rub it on himself. I sat his down and moved on to Embrys and Jareds. Next was Quil Jr.

"My gramps talks a lot about you," he said as he rubbed his blood on his item.

"Quil Sr and I go way back. We took care of each other and for a long time he took care of mine when he didn't have to. I owe a debt to him so ta da," I did tiny jazz fingers at the end of my sentence. I called up Brady and Collin, the babies of the pack.

"So I heard Paul imprinted on you," Brady snickered which made Collin bust out laughing. I stared at them both before clicking my tongue, tying their shoe strings together so when they turned they fell on their faces. Seth and Paul fell to their knees laughing.

"Shut up Seth," Brady growled as he worked on getting their shoes back to normal.

"Who's Seth?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Right, I had changed his name. "My name is booboo," the whole house rocked with laughter then while I just continued on my task. Some tricks made me laugh but most I just did as revenge so they weren't as funny to me.

"That's my bad," I looked at Seth once everything calmed down. "Booboo, your real name is Seth and you will stop asking me so many questions. Three per day," I stared intently until his pupils shrunk again. I looked at Paul again and waited.

"Hey man, what's your name?" He asked the same question he did before. Smart boy.

"Seth, duh," he rolled his eyes and sat next to me by the island to keep away from the others. I'm assuming they picked on him a lot.

"Next," But then I realized I only had Jacobs left on the pack side.

"He's with the vampires," Paul whispered, he seemed to have a big issue with them. Bigger then the others. I nodded and put his back in my item bag and looked around the room. A few girls started coming through the front door. I sort of longed for that sort of carefree friendships but we didn't have those in my world. It was very lonely and isolating. Quil Sr has been the closest thing to family I had in a long time.

"Imprints," I shrugged as Emily held out her finger for me. I grabbed it and the wedding band on the counter that was labeled for hers. A quiet girl walked towards me, finger pricked and eyes averting my gaze.

"I'm a good guy, on your side," I whispered as I gently took her hand and rub it on the heart locket that was hers. "You'll be perfectly safe," I smiled in which I earned a smile back.

"I don't want to Quil," a small girl whispered from outside the kitchen. A child. I pulled by eyebrows together but then realized, she had to be an imprint, just a friend imprint for now though. Imprints work in mysterious ways. Obviously because Paul got stuck with me.

"Come on in here and I'll show you a magic trick," I said in sing song voice. A voice that old witches back in the day would use when they would kidnap kids for spells. She came running in excitedly, sadly the voice still worked then.

"Magic trick first," she pointed her finger towards me and tried to make a deal. Too bad for her I was smarter and quicker. I clicked my tongue and had a needle prick her and before the little girl even knew what was happen I grabbed the bracelet that was left for Claire, I'm assuming her, and rubbed it on her finger. She just stared in amazement that I had done that. I then licked my finger and pressed it on her bleeding spot and within seconds the spot was gone.

"Wow," Claire whispered as she lifted her finger up and stared at it.

"All done," I winked at her and then closed my eyes, I transported all the items back to my house and hung them up on the wall. I came back into the world of Emily's kitchen and found myself being stared at.

"That's so cool," Seth shouted as he was in the middle of eating the muffin Emily had sat out for me. I smacked his head and took it back.

"This is delicious," I said with a mouthful. I haven't had something this good and homemade in years.

"I'll drop some off to you tonight," she gave me a warm smile and sat a glass of milk in front of me before turning back to putting bandaids on all the girls fingers.

"What's next then boys?" I looked at Seth and Paul waiting for the next move.

"Vampires," Paul looked weary, like he was anxious to go there.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. Seth and I can handle it," I knew what I said would make him come. Imprint prick right? I waved goodbye to everyone as we headed down the porch.

"This place is kind of far, want a ride?" Seth wiggles his eyebrows and bent down for me to get on his back. Paul growled at him which made me glare at him. Seth was a child, a sweet child, so I did what any girl would have done. Smacked Paul's head and climbed onto Seth's back to where they both took off running to the next house.


	9. Cullens

As we approached the glass castle I felt a familiar presence near me. I never asked the names of these vampires and maybe I should have. I couldn't tell if the vibe I was getting was good or bad. Seth let me down and Paul helped me steady myself. I raised my brows trying to prepare myself for what I was about to find. Seth knocked on the door and in a flash it flew open. A girl with a short brown pixie cut and golden eyes stared at us with a beaming smile.

Alice.

I hadn't seen her since the 1940s when she tracking down a boy named Jasper but damn did she look the same. Although so did I so who was I to talk.

"Elena?" She cocked her head sideways but smiling still. It never even fell a bit. "I didn't know you were the witch they were talking about, I can never see who is with the wolves," she muttered the last part like it bothered her. I reached for her hands and when she gave them to me we both squeezed tightly before letting go.

"Did you ever find that man?" I asked with a smirk, I knew damn well she did. Alice and I were friends for a little bit while she tracked him. But I helped her control her powers, control her mood and urges. Alice when I met her had only just recently turned but she had a fire in her that she knew would be her saving grace. She lived with me for a year or two before we both needed to move, Alice finally had a pinpoint vision of where the man would be and I was starting to get looks about how I could do special things. That's before I learned to tone things down float by, go undetected.

"I did indeed. Jasper!" She sung his name out as we all stepped into the house and before I could blink the man was beside her.

"Yes ma'am," he asked while bowing his head towards her. She was right, Jasper was going to be the best thing that she could ever hope for.

"Jasper, do you remember the girl I use to talk about? Elena?" By the look on his face he knew exactly who I was. He gave me a polite smile and shook my hand. Jasper was someone Alice talked about all the time with me. She had never met him at the time, but she knew they were going to be together forever.

"Everyone come into the living room, the rest of the family has gathered there," Alice looped her fingers through mine and took me into the large family room where others were waiting. Eight people to be exact. Six vampires, one wolf and one half human/vampire.

"Hello Elena, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme," the older blonde man stood up and smiled along with his beautiful brunette wife. They looked like a magazine couple. I nodded my head in hellos before the others talked.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie," the large bear man spoke, sitting next to a stunning blonde woman. I could tell by looking into her eyes that she died a tragic death.

"My name is Edward," an amber haired man spoke. He looked confused. Concentrating. Frustrated.

"You can't read my mind," I answered the question that was resting on his facial expressions.

"Why not?" The plain looking brunette talked. I'm assuming his wife based on them holding hands.

"Protection spell. Some witches can read minds and I don't need them in my head trying to get secrets," I answered simply. The witch world was very untrusting of each other.

"Wait, You can't read her mind either?" The brunette asked. Who's the other person mind can't be touched?

"Can he not read yours?" I asked the woman because Edward had still not answered her. She looked awkward as she nodded her head yes.

"I'm sorry, I have been rude. This is my wife Bella and there is my daughter Ness," I put my attention on the half vampire. She spoke of curiosity and mystery. She looked all of 5 but the air around her seemed older. Jacob sat next to her, watching Seth and Paul who were behind me. They were having some sort of stare off but it wasn't my place.

"I'll make this quick because all I really need if Jacob and Ness to participate. Unfortunately because you all don't bleed I can only do a simple spell, so you'll be a bit more open to powers and damage," I warned the group that I am not all mighty. I am not my grandmother. I had her books but could never crack her code. I pulled out both of their items, a chain and a wolf bracelet. Like Claire had.

"There will be more vampires joining war, I will pass the information along," Carlisle told me as I sat the item bag aside. I looked up and nodded in undersandment. How many more vampires will there be? Why? Are the wolves aware of this? Why are they okay with this? They're enemies. Although by looking at Jacob I can tell Ness is his imprint, so maybe that is the reason for all of this mess.

"If anyone here can't stand blood please remove yourself," I gave everyone stern looks. I did not need a fight on my second day back. All nodded but all stayed. I took out a needle and pricked both of their fingers.

"Now rub your blood on your item," I waited until they were done to transport out and hung them back up at my house. I heard movement in my kitchen and peaked through the curtains to see Molly unpacking bags full of all my herbs I requested. Damn she moved fast. She was good. I transported back into my body and saw many shocked looks again, minus Alice. She already knew.

"I'm afraid we must get going. I have much to do and only 12 days left," I nodded at everyone before standing up to leave. I felt faint and before my knees gave out a warm hand on my elbow to catch me.

"You okay?" I heard Paul ask to my right.

"Just drained. I told you, transportation takes a lot," I did it twice today and that was pushing it. The farther away from the place I was going to the worse I felt after.

"Seth I need you to stay behind, Leah is coming by and we all need to talk," Jacob stood up and said in a commanding voice. Alpha. He was an alpha. It was in his blood.

"Go Seth, I can take her home," Paul bent down so I could climb on his back like I did with Seth earlier. I tried to be stubborn and walk away but that didn't work. I was exhausted, like I hadn't slept in days. I sighed and rolled my eyes before giving in and climbing on his back.

I waved goodbye and told the Cullens not to be strangers at my place as I headed out on Pauls back.


	10. Scared

**I am trying to update this as regular as possible but I'm also in the middle of trying to finish up another story on here (check it out, it's about Embry). I hope you all understand, enjoy, review, thank you. **

Paul and I didn't talk the whole way back to my house. I was exhausted. Transportation took all my energy and I was stupid to have done it twice in a day but it was easier then getting bloods mixed up together from being in a bag. I was not going to be strong enough for this battle if I wasn't smart. I knew I wasn't strong enough in the first place but I had to try. People counted on me. I was able to help their ancestors so I needed to help keep their linage going.

We got back to my place where Paul gently lower me on the couch. He went into the kitchen and brought me out a glass of water and an apple. He sat silently in the rocker while I laid on the couch and ate. What am I suppose to say to him?

"I never saw being imprinted coming my way," I stated, confused as why no cards or premonitions hinted at it.

"Alice says the wolves effect the seeing, so if you're with a wolf or your future involves a wolf you're kinda screwed," he shrugged like it was just a simple sentence for him. He looked all about 25, he was probably older though and he would choose to keep phasing because of the imprint and my gene of not aging. I held my hand out to him, I waited a few minutes before I felt his came slipping into mine. When he did I flipped it over and looked at his hand lines. Sure enough, the life line was bold and long. The love line was the same. I never could read mine so looking at his, my imprinter, my so call soulmate, explained a lot of things to me.

"You were thrown into all of this pretty young?" The old pack I knew were first phasing around 30.

"I changed at 18. We all changed between 16 and 20. Brady and Collin being the youngest though at 14," he had been through a lot then. Lost a lot. Missed out on a lot. Wanted a lot.

"But you were born like this right? That must have been harder," Paul was trying to relate.

"I was born like this yes so a good way to look at it is that I never had to change or figure things out after being so normal. I was never normal. I was like this since day one," I felt bad for him and the others. Especially Leah being the only girl I ever knew of in a pack. They all had to give up things because of this. Love, family, friends, jobs, life. They give everything to protect their land.

"I don't mind it though. At first I did but now not so much. Sure I missed out a lot of my last year in school. I missed out on a lot in my family life like birthdays and weddings, even funerals. I missed out on girlfriends and normal jobs but I also gained so much. I gained a purpose. I gained brothers I'm bonded with for life. I gained...," he trailed off. I knew it was going to be something about me. The imprint on his side was already extremely strong to where on mine I was trying to not give into it, scared it would effect my job that I was here for.

"I'm suppose to leave when this is over," I weakly stated, we both knew and wouldn't admit that I couldn't leave. We both would get sick. The pull we had would get worse and try to kill us if we didn't return to each other.

"Are you scared?" Paul asked as I got up to go throw my apple away. I took out some things to make grilled cheese with for us and turned to look at him.

"Scared of what?" I asked before turning the stove on and clicking my tongue for a pan to float up to me. I grabbed it and placed it on the burner before starting the whole cooking process.

"Scared of us? Scared of the battle? Or maybe, just scared in general?" Was he trying to call me weak? I was a younger witch yes. My mother was in her 300s when she had me and my grandmother was well into her 900s before finally burning. Fathers were nothing but vessels to keep our line moving, they were used and discarded before they even knew what happened.

"I am scared in some ways," I answered honestly before putting the sandwich's in the pan to start cooking.

"I am scared of this battle I will admit. It seems like something I never thought I would find myself up against. I try to keep a very low profile because I'm also scared of getting into a fatal situation for myself," I knew the vampires had to be killed with fire and I was worried that the Volturi knew about me being there and would try the same death for me. Because it would work.

"I'm scared of us, yes. I was never meant to settle. Witches are not meant to settle. Just float, use a man at some point to create an offspring and then leave before he knows what hits him. I do not like not knowing what's coming in my life. I do not like the idea of this instant love but I also understand the universe and how it is bar shit crazy," at that he laughed. I pulled the sandwichs off the stove and put them on two plates, handing him one and setting my on the other side of the table. Away from him.

"Well, I will try my best to prove to you that I can be more useful then just to create offspring," he winked before taking giant bites into his food. Before I was even halfway done mine he was putting his plate in the sink.

"I do have to get going. My shift will be starting soon but I'm sure someone will be guarding your house and others will come visit," he laid a hand on my shoulder before squeezing it and leaving. My heart tugged.

Fuck.


	11. Work

The rest of that night I spent alone, in quiet, in my bedroom. I knew there was some wolf watching but I didn't mind them. It was probably Seth or maybe one of the younger boys, Collin or Brady. Definitely not Paul though. I can feel his eyes burn through these walls. I knew I had a job to do but I was exhausted. Transporting took way too much out of me and I had to remind myself that I could not, absolutely could not, do that in battle. Nova was on the end of my bed cleaning herself, stupid cat.

I must have drifted off to the sound of purrs because the next thing I know I heard humming from the kitchen. Humming I recognized.

Alice.

And most likely Jasper.

I got up and grabbed a long black gypsy skirt with a short sleeve tie dye shirt. I did the love the seventies fashion and always kept some with me. I went to take a shower first before meeting with what was in my kitchen attempting to make food. You think they would have learned by now, right?

Molly stocked the bathroom with nice smelling things which I appreciated. I scrubbed my hair with shampoo that smelled like strawberries and I scrubbed my body with soap that smelled like roses. Much better then the motel soaps I've been using. After about ten minutes I cut the water and dried off before getting dressed. I threw my hair into a bun and brushed my teeth, I realized I haven't done that in a few days. Paul totally knew, right? Wait. Why was I caring about what Paul thought?

"Elena," Alice sung out from the kitchen. She knew I was done and stalling so I put on my neutral face and headed down the hallway.

"Sorry, I realized I hadn't showered since I got here," I walked through the beads to see Alice and jasper both airing the room. Whatever they were trying to cook obviously burnt.

"I'll just eat an apple," I winked at them before grabbing an apple from the bowl.

"So what brings you guys over?" I asked as I took a sit at the kitchen table. I had much to do today because I have slacked the past two days. Molly had brought all the herbs and I had all items with blood on them so I needed to get to work. I wouldn't let everyone down.

"Alice saw a vision," Jasper had a solem look on his face. I pulled my eyebrows together trying to figure out what it could be.

"The Volturi are planning to visit you," Alice whispered as she sat next to me.

Shit.

"Could you see if it was good or bad?" I knew that's not how it worked, the visions were only glimpses but this was the last thing I needed right now. First, Paul imprinted on me. Second, I'm on a timeline. Third, I'm coming to terms about Paul and that fact that I can't leave due to both of our healths. Fourth, a huge battle is coming that I don't think I'm strong enough for. Alice let out a sigh, she felt bad but she also felt obligated to tell me.

"When?" I finally asked. She must have seen something that gave a time away.

"The first flakes of the season would fall but not stick," of course that's all she could give me. But the first flurries would be any day now. I nodded and while I knew I should be scared of what was to come from them a sense of peace rushed over me. I envied Jaspers power.

"Guess I should get some guard dogs around," I chuckled already knowing I'd ask Paul and Jacob to stand in the woods. The Volturi would know they were there instantly but it also show them I have my own troop behind me.

"I don't have any feelings that they'll hurt you. I think they just want to understand you," Alice gripped my hand tightly. She looked uneasy. Upset.

"I thought I smelled something dead," Paul called out as he entered the house.

"I thought I smelled a mutt," Jasper called back. Jaspers seemed playful. Pauls did not. Paul had a thing against the vampires but he would have to learn to ease up on that. Paul came through the beads but stopped when he saw Alice and I holding hands. He closed his eyes and sighed. The imprint was having effects on him too.

"So why are you guys here? You all almost never come into our land," Paul tried to sound calm. Like he was giving himself a pep talk to stay calm. To be friendly.

"Go ahead tell him, I'll need his help anyways," I told alice who looked torn over the situation.

"The Volturi are coming to visit Elena," she tried to shake off her nerves. Off her fear. Jasper put a wave of peace again.

"I'll need you and another boy to stand guard in the tree line, they are set to come when the first flurries fall," I looked outside my kitchen window to see it was a bit grey outside. Which could mean rain or snow. Paul nodded in understandment.

"We should get going, we just came to warn you," Alice stood and kissed me on the head. I nodded at Jasper, I enjoyed this man. I understand all the hype Alice had over finding him so many years ago.

"I need to get to work," I told Paul as I walked past him. I couldn't get distracted anymore. I needed to start the spells on the items, if I was about to be visited soon then others were also going to be in danger considering we don't know why they are visiting still.

Paul started making food as I pulled off the imprints items from the wall first. Humans needed more protection, they were completely useless in all of this. I clicked my tongue for the right spell book to fly off my bookshelf and a pot flew out of the kitchen towards me. Paul yelled in shock, I tried not to laugh at the girly scream. For a big werewolf he was it was funny to hear that scream from him.

I laid out every item in order, along with all the blended herbs I needed that Molly brought me. I laid my book out, cracking it's spine so it stayed open on the only spell I needed for this all.

"Paul could you bring me a pitcher of steaming water," I called out to him. He stopped flipping the bacon I could smell and brought me just what I asked for. He eyed everything I had going on before I shooed him out of the room. He could be here, he was obviously going to be here, but he could be in the other room while I did my work.


	12. Flakes

**I'm getting total writers block lately but I'm trying to work through it. Bare with me. **

The rest of the day was filled with me working on all the imprint and some family items while Paul day quietly in the kitchen. He knew I was busy and didn't overstep, which I appreciated. He brought me coffee and an omelette at one point in which I said thank you before returning to work. About an hour later he had to come back and grab the items to reheat them for me, I took the hint next time he brought them back and ate them. It was around 9pm when I was finally done with this set of items so when I got up to stretch and go check on a now very quiet Paul I found him asleep on the kitchen floor. I chuckled before just going in the living room and grabbing the blanket off the back of the couh to cover him up with.

"Goodnight," I whispered before standing up and going back into the living room. I grabbed all the items and transported to Emily's, of course the gang was in the kitchen to which when they saw me all the boys screamed.

"I thought you guys were like fierce protectors," I teased them as I laid the items out. "Please grab what is yours," I stated as I watched all the girls take their items and Quil take Claire's to go slip on the wrist of the toddler sleeping in the living room.

"Quil you think you could get these to your grandparents tonight? Seth, these to your parents? Jacob, this to Charlie? Embry, your mom?" I handed each sets of wedding rings or a watch for them to get to them asap. They understood the importance and all took off out the front door to go deliver them all. Good boys.

"Sam, I will have your chains and the half vampires item done by tomorrow night," I promised before shaking hands with him. He was grateful as he looked at Emily fiddle with her wedding ring, he knew I was helping protecting everyone he loved and for that he was grateful.

"I owe you," he told me in which I shook my head at.

"This is why I'm here Sam, to pay my debt to your tribe," I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled. I knew I should be getting home before Paul noticed I was gone but as soon as I went to say goodbye the devil himself busted through the front door.

"Is she here?" He shouted out. As he rounded the corner and saw me he marched over and picked me up in a giant hug.

"I was terrified, I thought something happened to you!" He was panicked, sweat rolled off of him. He had ran here all the way from my house in human form. I felt bad, I guess I should have told him.

"I'm sorry, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. But I had to get all humans their items," I knew he understood the urgency when he heard my voice. He nodded as he sat me back down on my feet. Emily walked over to me and handed me Tupperware full of cookies.

"For the road and a token of my appreciation," she kissed my cheek before grabbing Sams hand and pulling him down the hallway. I looked back up at Paul who was still staring at me. I sighed knowing I couldn't transport again for the night, I burned myself out...again.

"Walk me home?" I have a small smile before heading towards the front door. I knew he would follow. But unfortunately as soon as I walked outside the cold wind whipped against me. I forgot it was freezing. Paul noticed and ran back inside to grab my a jacket hanging up by the door. He came back out and wrapped a puffy purple jacket on me. I nodded in thanks, making a note to myself to get a winter coat asap from Alice.

"Purple looks good on you," Paul said after awhile. I was glad that he came with me because the woods was hard to navigate in the dark.

"Always been a favorite color," I told him as he helped me over a tree root. We fell back in silence. Not uncomfortable. Just a silence. He knew I was tired and wasn't pushing. We were just about to the house when he stopped, I thought since we could see my house he was just letting me go but then I noticed it.

White flakes.


	13. Volturi

I looked back in fear at Paul who quickly ran to where I stood and grabbed my upper arms, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Look, I cant be seen directly. They will know I'm around of course but they can not see me directly. Not unless you're in absolute danger with them. I'll phase and call for Seth and Jacob, both will come and with the three of us I know things will be okay. Just..." Paul was ranting. He was scared. The panic couldn't be hidden in his eyes. I placed my hands on his face and rubbed my thumbs on his jawline. This felt natural.

"Everything will be okay. I can do this, it's just a talk right?" I said that with a false sense of hope. I reached up and kissed his forehead before backing away out of our embrace. I took one big breath before standing up straight and marching bravely into the hell that was about to come. I walked up my front steps when I saw Nova sitting on the porch railing, flicking her tail. She knew. They were already here. I opened my front door, darkness was everywhere in my house. I clicked my tongue and the whole house lit up.

"That is a neat little trick," a strong teasing male voice came from my kitchen. I tried not to feel uneasy but when I have gotten so use friendly voices within these walls, a voice like that made my hairs stand up on my arms. I took another steadying breath before making my way into the kitchen. There was three blood red eyed vampires at my table. I recognized them. Aro, Jane and Alec. The two secret weapons. If I made one wrong move I knew one of them would use a power on me and I haven't updated my own protection spell in my amulet for this battle. It could only handle minimal things, not royalty vampires things.

"Please, make yourself at home," I talked for the first time, hoping my voice won't waiver and show them how scared I am. I prayed the boys were lined up in the woods by now.

"Oh, dear, we won't be staying long. We just want to have a little chat. Learn more about you. I don't believe I've ever ran across a witch...at least one I didn't kill," Aro laughed at his attempt at a joke to where the others just smiled to acknowledge him.

"I am from a long lineage of witches and I will continue that linage," I told them confidently knowing because of Paul that I was sure to have children that would be protected for me to teach.

"So, why help the Cullens?" Jane asked, tapping her fingers on the table. I could tell she was bored.

"Not the Cullens. The wolves. They are what brought me here but I am willing to help whoever they ask me to," these vampires were too curious for my liking. They looked at me like a toy. Like I was nothing more then a doll that they had just gotten.

"I know I smelled wolves around us. If they know we're here then why haven't they attacked?" Alec looked out the kitchen window knowing that the boys were lined up, prepared.

"I have been imprinted on by the Beta of the pack. They are willing to not fight right now because you just want to have a talk," I answered as I folded my hands in my lap.

"I think you would be more powerful on our side. Could you imagine? Being turned into a vampire but still have your powers? The possibilities!" Aro giggles at the idea. I grimaced. I could live forever and still have blood circulating and warm skin. I didn't need to be changed.

"No thank you," I told him politely which made the giggling stop. At the same time we all stood up and eyed each other. Wrong thing to say. I heard a howl and knew it was Paul calling for others. Werewolves or vampires I wasn't sure though.

"You have no idea who you're up against then," Alex whispered before he smiled mischievously at me. Next thing I know everything is black. I can't see. I know they haven't left and I know they didn't turn out the lights. He was using a power on me. Shit. I stayed calm, panic only fueled them. Plus, if the wolves knew they wouldn't hold off and they would just bust into my house. Which I think is what the Volturi wanted. An excuse to fight early. Next sense Alec took was my touch. I literally felt like I was floating in a pitch black room. I was terrified but I didn't dare make a sound or movement. I heard Jane laughing, she asked if it was her turn. Next was my hearing that disappeared so I couldn't see or hear what was happening but the next thing I know the most painful electrical shock went through my body. It went over and over and over again. At first I held my composure but then the pain was too much. I screamed or so I thought. I couldn't be sure because I couldn't hear myself but I screamed again and again as I floated through the pitch black room. I couldn't tell if I was on the floor or nothing, I understood the powers completely. They were terrifing and I was about to go up against them in battle. All I could feel the pain and then...it all stopped. The room came back into view and I realized I was in hot hands, Paul's. I could hear him talking to me as his voice faded in.

"We should have never let her be alone with them," Paul whispered as he held me. He sounded broke, hurt himself. I wonder if the imprint also worked that way. If one of us was hurt would the other feel it? I sighed before letting myself relax into Paul.

"Hear, drink this," Seth handed me water. I hadn't even noticed he was here. I looked around and saw all the guys there along with Alice and Jasper. All looked horrified.

"I didn't know..." Alice muttered to herself, if she could cry, she definitely would be.


	14. Carlisle

**If you like this one check out my other two! Review. Enjoy. Thank you. **

The next day we agreed upon no visitors. Only Paul and I were in the house. I was forced to take a break on spells and recharge my body from Jane. Everyone was on high alert now, they saw first hand what they can do and it terrified the wolves. I don't think Paul even slept last night, just stared at me as I slept. Alec and Jane were a duo I was no match against. I knew I had to up my spells and my training.

"Jasper is training everyone, correct?" I asked as we sat on the couch eating pizza. He nodded before swallowing a big bite he just took.

"He trains us this weekend actually so rest up buttercup," he winked at me. He was trying to calm his own nerves though. He was worried about me. Terrified for me. I kept assuring him I was okay even though I wasn't. Aro didn't phase me. He was creepy yes but nothing I haven't seen. It was the twins that shook me to my core.

"I need to speak to the Cullens," I said as I stood up taking the last bite of my pizza and taking my dish into the kitchen. Paul got up quickly and followed.

"Now? Today? Can't that wait until you feel better?" I know he was trying to prepare a speech to convince me I should just lay low in the house today but I couldn't. I needed answers.

"Now. Either carry me or I'll walk by myself," I knew that would get him. It did. He placed his plate in the sink and grabbed the jacket we borrowed last night. He helped me put it on before kneeling down so I could climb on his back. Before we left he handed me another slice of pizza and stacked two on top of each other for his to go meal. I chuckled. Werewolves really could eat you out of house and home.

"Paul, after all of this craziness is over are you going to go on a normal date?" I asked. I was being bold I knew that but I also knew Paul. He liked that.

"I would like nothing more then to take you on a date now," he informed me. I laughed at this. He was definitely impatient.

"There is too much happening right now. After will work," I patted his chest as we moved along.

"Why do you have such a hate towards vampires?" I asked finally after we were almost to the Cullens house. I could feel his hair standing up on his body because of the vampire smell. He could smell it, not me. To me they just smelled like whatever perfume they wore.

"It's just in my dna I suppose. Werewolves are suppose to hate vampires. Mortal enemies kind of thing. Guess I never really thought about it any other way," he answered as we left the tree line and walked up the driveway.

"Well, Paul. In all my years I have never met another supernatural being, other then a fellow witch, who deserved my hate. Also, until the freaky twins yesterday," I waved jazz fingers in face when I said which made him laugh.

"You'll have to tell me about these mean witches," he laughed as he walked up the front steps before slowly lowering her to the ground. She got off carefully and as soon as her feet hit the ground, the front door flew open. Carlisle stood there with a grim look on his face.

"Elena we are all so sorry," he was shaking his head, if he could cry I think he would also.

"No one knew. Alice couldn't see because of how close the wolves were. It's no ones fault," I told him honestly before he stepped aside allowing us in the house. Paul followed but hesitated. He turned towards the older vampire and held out his hand. Carlisle was hesitate but took his hand in his and did a once strong shake. I gave a small smile, he was trying.

"Unfortunately Alice is not here, she just went out hunting but she should be back in about an hour," he said as he led us into the kitchen. He served us glasses of water and a bowl of fruit. We nodded in thanks.

"Is it okay if we wait then? It's important I see her today," I desperately needed a yes.

"Of course but could I be of any assistance while we wait?" He asked as Paul helped himself to the fruit and handed me all the strawberries. How he knew they were my favorite I'm not sure.

"I need to know more about the Volturi. Obviously they upped their game since the last time I had heard anything about them and I need to know what I'm up against. I will not walk into this blindly again," I refused to be hurt again by those evil twins. I refused to be made a mockery of.

"I can tell you everything I know," Carlisle reached out and patted my hand before excusing himself.

"I'm trying to behave but I hate when they touch you," Paul whispered next to me. I could see goosebumps on his arms. Before I could say anything back Carlisle appeared again with a binder.

"Let's start," he gave a small smile and handed me the binder.


	15. Fire

The binder held chest sheets for each member of the Volturi to show me what they were good at. Which powers they had. Who was ranked where. The three that visited me were very in the top tier. We stayed there for hours as I looked through the binder before finally Paul placed a hand on top of the book.

"It's late," he whispered. No one else was around. He was right, the clock said a little past one in the morning. Had Alice got home? Where did Carlisle go? I closed the binder and pushed it away. My brain hurt from all the new information. We both stood to leave, Paul once again kneeling down so I could climb on top of his back. This imprint thing had its perks I guess. As we left the house I laid my face against his left shoulder.

"Thanks for the help," I told him after too long in silence. How could he see? It was pitch black now.

"Can you see?" I asked suddenly worried. He nodded and chuckled.

"I'm using the moon," he said but as I looked around it all looked dark. I shook my head and whispered a simply light spell that I use to use to read in the dark. A small but bright ball of white light appeared close to the ground.

"Follow it, it knows where to go," I patted his chest before putting my head back down. I wanted sleep. I needed sleep. As soon as we got home I would be going to sleep. My mission continues tomorrow. Paul did as I said and followed the tiny ball, chuckling when the ball would stop and figure out its next move. Once we cleared the tree line the ball flew up in Paul's face and disappeared.

"It's way of saying goodbye until next time," I said when he jumped back a bit. Magic was still something he was getting use to. Especially since I only ever use simple things like my tongue trick or transporting. Once inside he carried me to my room and sat me on my bed.

"I should be getting to patrol but Sam just got here to watch you. After last night him and maybe Jacob are the only two I trust watching you when I cant," Paul was serious. His voice still heavy with worry and terror over what happened last night. I nodded before pulling my covers back and curling into them. I was done with today. My head hurt, my body hurt, a part of me was wishing I didn't agree to this battle. It was out of my league.

The next two were uneventful. Mainly just me brushing up on spells and practicing new spells to see if they are worth a shot on the battlefield. A knock came on my door around eleven Friday morning. Paul who was sitting quietly in the kitchen stood up and opened door. Alice smiled before walking inside followed by Jasper

"Ready for training?" Jasper stood tall, proud. He was looking for a chance to show off his fighting skills and now was the time. I stood up and put my spell book away. I tightened my ponytail and grabbed my jacket off the hook by the door. Today I wore jeans and a T-shirt that Bella had brought over yesterday for me to use this weekend while we trained. Paul stepped outside and went into the tree line before phasing. He walked out with shorts in his mouth in which I put in my backpack. Alice bent down to where I climbed on her back so we could get to the field quicker. We flew through the woods to where the wind was hurting my face. I ducked my head down and before I knows it we stopped it.

"Hello Elena," Dr. Carlisle announced his presence as I climbed off of alices back. I turned around and smiled at him. Carlisle has moved up in the notch in the vampires I like since he helped me get a cheat sheet in my head. So far my list goes Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett tie then Nessie but only because she's half vampire. Plus Jacob is so overprotective of Nessie that no one outside the family really has talked to her. Today she looks about 8. She was definitely a curious creature, I get why the Volturi was interested in her.

"Elena, you know how to fight?" Jasper asked as the wolves lined up on the sidelines. Paul made a small growl.

"Calm down, she won't get hurt," Edward answered whatever was going on in Paul's mind.

"I know how to fight," I answered. Over the years I have trained in karate, jujitsu and judo. I know my way around a fight without spells.

"You can be dirty here if needed," Edward told me, answering my question on cheating with spells. Everyone expected me to.

Before I could say anything Jasper rushed me in a blur and knocked me back. I stopped myself and saw him now standing in the place I just was. I did a quick symbol with my hand to slow down movements so I could see when he was coming. When he came at me next I could see his movements and with that I jumped back. He tried again but I moved away again. I leg swept him and knocked him down, he did the same but when I fell I rolled to stand back up. Before he could go again I whispered a spell quickly in which I was circled by fire. Jasper stopped in his tracks. Fire was a weakness for them all and I knew that.

"Sneaky," Emmett laughed and crossed his arms.


	16. Nightbefore

We spent the next week training and practicing on the field. I spent hours upon hours learning my spells and my symbols. Paul stayed with me as much as he could, we were growing closer as the days went on. I told him though we needed to focus on the battle first then us. Then we could figure out about us. I couldn't be any more distracted on the field then I knew I would be when I saw Jane and Alec again. They did their job scaring me when they visited. The night before the battle I sat in the Cullen household looking over my book in the living room. Nessie was sitting next to me reading her own story book. The snow was already falling. The house was crowded and full of vampires from all over the the Cullens had called in for reinforcements. The pack were with their loved ones for the night, except my wolf was next to me on the floor snoring.

"Why don't you have green skin?" Nessie asked looking up from her fairytale book.

"That's al just make believe. No green skin. No warts. No brooms," I laughed at her innocence. It matched Seth's when he asked me all the questions he could the one day. Lately he's been limiting himself to three every time he sees me.

"I think I've seen you before," a tall vampire said from the doorway. I looked over to see someone I recognized. Kate.

"Kate," I nodded my head. She was the first vampire I ever ran into. Kate could block all my spells. She blocked all my powers I tried to use on her. She was amazing.

"Pleasure seeing you again," she smiled and walked towards me. Paul growled, he sensed her getting to close. I gently kicked his side, telling him I was fine. He has come a long way from hating vampires but he's still working on it.

"The Cullens dragged you into this mess too?" Kate asked as she sat in the arm chair across from us.

"Not the Cullens. The wolves," with those words she cringed. It was a mutual disliking I see.

"This one is yours I assume?" Eleazar pointed at Paul from his spot by the glass wall that overlooked the woods. Bella was still training her shielding powers outside.

"Yes, yes he is," I answered back. Edward had taught me claiming in the vampire world was how to protect your mate, like how he did with Bella to save her multiple times. I knew if I had a claim on him they would leave him be. They couldn't touch him or harm him. Even if Paul started it.

"So what's your power then? What are you bringing to the table?" Eleazar asked before walking over to where Kate was sitting.

"I'm here to protect Nessie and the wolves. Unfortunately I can only do so much for the vampires but I think you guys have yourselves covered," I winked at Kate knowing how powerful she is. She smiled in appreciation.

"Elena, could we speak for a moment?" Alice and Edward stood in the foyer. I nodded and got up, Paul who I thought was still sleeping stood up and followed.

"Man, I can't shake you guys anymore can I?" Edward chuckled but he had some sort of darkness underneath of it. Paul also laughed, I think they were both sick of each other. We walked upstairs and went into Carlisle's study.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Edward asked while looking out the window to watch Bella train. He was worried about her but I knew she would be okay. She was strong and quick. With the shield power up her sleeve too she would be fine.

"I'm more worried about her maternal instincts kicking in and compromising things," he answered honestly and sighed. A lot of stress weighed on everyone about this.

"I saw something," Alice finally announced. Reminding me of her presence in the room. I looked over at her as she watched Paul.

"Normally, I can't see the wolves. They make static in my visions. But Paul got through, maybe because it involved you. Paul, you're going to be hurt. Seriously, fatally I think, hurt at some point and Elena won't be around to help you. She'll be helping a member of another tribe. Elena it's a choice decision on who you help and ultimately save," Alice looked grim. She knew what she was saying. Save your mate selfishly or save the other person. I would want to save Paul out of instinct but could I just abandon the other person. It's like all those years all over again.

"You save the other person," Paul told me looking me dead in the eye. I shook my head as I felt tears build up.

"No, no, no, it's not set in stone. Something could change. Just stick by me tomorrow," I grabbed his hand, begging him to stand by my side tomorrow. That way if anything happened I'd be right there.

"Sam has me on another side from you," Paul whispered with his own tears he was keeping from falling.

"No! He needs to change it!" I yelled and stood up. I was about to transport out and tell Sam myself he needs to fix this when Edward places a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"We will do our best to make sure none of ours die. I will talk to Sam in the morning," Edward looked at all of us with a serious face. A lot was at risk for all of us. We were all putting our necks on the line.


	17. Promises

That night Paul and Elena shared a guest bedroom in the Cullen household. She continued to study her spell book until Paul came over and gently closed it.

"You need sleep for tomorrow. We both do," Paul looked at her with gentle eyes. He was more scared then ever for her and his own well being after what Alice said. He knew she would be torn if it came down to two people, one of them being him. He didn't know how she felt exactly about him until tonight when she claimed him as hers and almost cried knowing he could possibly die tomorrow.

"I need to study more. I need to know I can protect you," Elena whispered. She was worried and anxious.

"You will. You got this down. I have more confidence in you then my brothers right now," Paul knew his brothers didn't want to fight along vampires and with that in mind they were all going to be distracted.

"Paul, I'm scared," she spoke honestly with tears in her eyes. What Alice told her earlier shook her to her core. Maybe because of how long she's been alone finally having someone around all time is nice. Especially when she knows what he is to her, her life long mate. A chance at a normal life, normal love.

"Everything will be okay. I'm going to be by your side, we will not get separated," Paul pulled the crying girl closer and held her. They stayed like that until her tears finally stopped and she was too exhausted to keep crying.

"Let's get you in bed. I'll sleep on the floor next to you," he picked her up and carried her over to the king bed in the middle of the room. He pulled back the covers and laid her down. He covered her up but before he could make any more moves she grabbed his hand.

"Sleep with me. I don't want to be by myself," Elena scooted over for him to climb into bed with her. She slipped off her jeans and left the leggings on she had underneath on. She threw her sweater off and left on her tank top before getting under the blankets. Paul scooted into the bed and got under the covers. At first neither one of them touched until Elena felt her hand around the bed until she felt his. They wrapped fingers around each other's hand and not too long after she moved closer for him to hold her.

"Nessie took a liking to you," Paul said after the silence weighed on him. He was trying to make light of things.

"She's cute. It's crazy how this whole thing is over her," she couldn't wrap her head around the idea of a half vampire still. She liked Nessie though and would stand by them to protect her.

"It will all be over tomorrow and then we can just focus on us," Paul wanted nothing more then to fast forward through tomorrow and get to the next day. The day where she will walk up to him and be open for a relationship. To explore each other. To have no distractions.

"Will you treat me like any other normal human girl?" Elena laughed at the thought. Two supernatural beings trying to be normal. Imagine that.

"Well you aren't like any other girl. You're smart, funny, sarcastic, caring, beautiful, kind-," before he could continue Elena shut him up by placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Paul at first was shocked and taken back but kissed back when his body finally responded. They kissed gently, nervously almost. Until their spirit bond surfaced and the kissing got harder. More needed. More desire. He held onto her tightly, one hand on her lower back and the other burying itself in her hair. Elena never kissed a man, at least like this. She kissed a sailor or two back in her day to get things she needed from them but never like this. This was passionate and wonderful. They both could feel the sparks flying in the air around them. Before long they were pulling apart, mainly for Elena to catch her breath. She sat up and took deep shaky breaths.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not," Paul sat up next to her running his back. Both of their lips still on fire.

"Paul, when all this is over we are going on a vacation somewhere. Too much stress. I'm getting to know you away from here," Elena fell back laughing. She was exhausted and stressed to the max.

"I'll go with you wherever," Paul fell next to her. They both laid silently next to one another watching the moon and snow out the glass wall before falling asleep. Resting for tomorrow's uncertainty.


	18. Fight1

**This fight will obviously be different from the one in the book or the movie. So I hope you still enjoy. Thank you for all the follows and reviews! The story will continue after the battle so we can watch the couple fall in love. I have other stories also that are up so in between updates check them out, I do try and update a few times a day or at least once a day. **

The next day everyone lined up on the battlefield, ready for whatever may come. Paul was standing right next to Elena in his wolf form, they were in the middle with the other shields. Jacob was in his wolf form and had Nessie on his back for a quick get away. Edward and him had mapped out the best exit for them if needed. Other wolves were littered throughout the large group of vampires, the Cullens directly up front though. Everyone was silent. The only thing that could be heard is the breathes of those who could breath. They all wore leggings, jeans or long sleeve shirts. They opted out of warmth, minus Nessie, in order to move quicker and not be slowed. Elena already had done her symbols to see the vampires when they moved too quickly for her eyesight to follow. The couples all held hands, soaking up what could be their last moments. The wolves that morning tried to soak up the last touches of their imprints just in case. Even Paul and Elena laid in bed for an extra hour holding each other since they knew what could come, Paul's death.

"Here they come," Carlisle whispered. The shields and Elena both put out what they could. Largely protecting everyone. Everyone also had the items Elena had put a spell on for extra protection. Elena knew she had tricks up her sleeve in times of fighting but she was worried Jane and Alec would pick on her again. Before Elena could think any more a large group of the royal vampire group came out of the woods. Blood red eyes on every one of them. The wolves started to growl and dip lower, ready to charge if needed. The vampires stood up tall, showing that they were not afraid. Nessie buried her hands in Jacobs fur in case they needed to run right away.

"Carlisle, my old friend," Aro called out across the field. Him and Carlisle slowly started walking towards each other. Everyone got ready to run and fight on the Cullens side but the royal side stood still. Statue like. Scary like.

"She is no threat Aro**. **We can walk away from all of this and go talk like sensible adults," Carlisle tried to reason with the man but all we heard was the flute like laugh. Jane and Elena locked eyes across the field, she was definitely going to target her again. What was said next no one heard but what happened next everyone saw. Carlisle, the most calm and rational vampire, pushed Aro back. Aro slid back before composing himself and snapping his fingers, unleashing his guards on the Cullen side. All at once everyone took off running. Paul and Elena tried to stick together but got separated when a man pushed Elena down, she hadn't seen him coming. She did the symbol again to slow movements down again. When he came at her this time she saw him. She put his legs up to push him back but knew she was not matched for her strength. So inside she put her legs up and used his chest to roll back. As he moved towards her again she lit the ground around her on fire, making him pause. That's where Benjamin swooped in and used the fire to his advantage. He used it to swirl around the both of, shielding them from other vampires. They were back to back as members of the Volturi circled around them trying to find a weak spot. As long as Elena could hold the fire spell then Benjamin could keep the shield of fire going.

"Cowards," a guard shouted.

"Hiding, not fighting," another yelled at them. Elena took the moment of peace to look around and find Paul. She saw him helping Seth take down a guard, rip him to shreds. He was doing okay it seemed. Benjamin took the moment to survey the battle around him. He saw the good guys putting up the best fight they could. The Volturi was only being taken down by the wolves mainly. Once the vampires got a good blow on the other they moved on. More guards started circling them, waiting for the fire to fade out. Elena was about to search for Alec or Jane when she heard a yelp, a yelp from Paul. She panicked thinking that this was it. That this was him dying and even she panicked the fire fell. Benjamin no longer could control it if the spell was gone. The guards ambushed them, pouncing like lions on a prey. Benjamin covered Elena's body with his own, knowing she was human and still breakable compared to him.

"Another element spell. Work with me," he whispered in her ear.

"I need to start moving closer to Paul. I'll do another fire one but you must follow me now," Elena told him. She whispered the spell but before Elena could see that the wall was back up around them her vision went back. Alec. He took her vision.

"Benjamin! I can't see!" Elena shouted, trying not to panic so the wall wouldn't go back down. Benjamin grabbed her hands and scooted closer, making the wall only around them that way their friends were safe and could continue fighting without touching it.

"Just breath. Keep the wall up and I can lead you to Paul. I need to turn so I can throw the fire at these scoundrels but wrap your arms around my waist. Just keep the wall up!" Benjamin had a plan so Elena went with it. She trusted him. She was putting an awful lot of trust in everyone lately it seems. She could feel them moving, she could hear the yelling and trash talking, she could smell the fire around them, but she could not see anything. She had no idea what was happening. Who was getting hurt on their side.

"Paul! Alec took her vision!" Benjamin whispered when they must have been close enough to Paul because the next thing Elena knew her vision was back. She looked frantically until she found Leah wrestling on the ground with Alec. She had made him lose concentration. Leah let out a gut wrenching scream when Alec squeezed his arms around her body. He had broke something.

"Benjamin, I'm leaving the wall. Keep using it but I need to go heal," Elena took a breath before transporting out near Leah.

"You are crazy!" He shouted out but he kept using the wall of fire to keep his enemies at bay. He would blow into it every now and again to burn an enemy. His power was extremely useful. Elena knelt beside Leah who was panting in pain.

"Leah, I'm going to reset the bones then Rosalie will take you away," Elena whispered as she felt for the broken bones. Four broken ribs, and two discs in her spin had been displaced. Elena popped everything back into place quickly when she felt someone use her back as a jumping board. She looked up to see Alice and Jasper fighting with Jane and Alec who were coming for Elena. For some reason they had a vendetta against her.

"Is she good?" Rosalie asked while elbowing a guard in the stomach, Emmett then came up behind her to body slam the guy into the ground.

"She's ready," Elena told her as she stood up. Elena heard another yelp, Seth. She quickly turned to locate him, he was across the battlefield and knew she couldn't transport again just yet. She saw Sam about to run by her so she held out her hand for him to brush against so she could grab on to him. He got the hint and ducked down low so Elena could hitch a ride and save the young pup. She held on as the rode across the field. Paul and Embry fell in next to them to keep anyone from stopping them. Elena stood up on his back when the got closer to Seth and leaped off into the soft snow on the ground when she was near him. Jane had the young pup squealing in pain while she laughed quietly to herself.

"Aren't you tired of torturing people yet?" Elena asked as she stood in battle stance in front of Jane. She knew this could end horribly. That Jane could make her feel pain which made her be useless the rest of the battle.

"I'm tired of torturing him, but not you," Jane turned towards her, releasing Seth out of the pain grip she had him in. Jane took steps closer to Elena but Elena stood her ground. Just as Jane opened her mouth to say something else nasty Bella came and tackled her. Bella was a shield and knew she couldn't be touched. She was knew at all of this but she knew what was on the line. Elena bent down to check on Seth, snapping bones back into place and soothing him with a calming spell when she heard it. Paul. It was happening.


	19. Over

Paul was wrestling with Felix, blood going everywhere and bones cracking. A few vampire around them stopped to stare, too distracted by blood to move. Edward, Esme and Emmett all saw the scene and left theiropponents to come help. Emmett ran and sucker punched Felix, turning his attention to him for a fight. Edward and Esme got the other vampires, allies or not to move away. Despite their thirst they all knew the blood would taste foul due to Paul being a wolf.

"Go! I'll get someone else to get Seth!" Bella yelled at Elena who obviously looked torn between the hurt young pup and her mate. She knew Seth had broken bones but she knew if she didn't get to Paul he would most likely die. When she hesitated for more then a second longer then needed Alice came and grabbed her, throwing her on to her back. She flew across the field, skipping on top of people's back if needed. Once close to Paul, Elena tucked and rolled off of Alice, landing next to him. He was breathing heavy and his eyes were rolling. Obviously Felix had done damage. Edward and Esme stood by them, attacking any enemy who came near them while Elena worked. She worked on sealing the open wounds first, any and all healing spells came to mind as she did so. She knew she had to work fast so he wouldn't bleed out, not even his own body would heal him right now. Once the wounds were sealed he began whimpering from the bones being snapped. She did a quick survey to realize he had three spots in his spin broken, his jaw snapped and almost all ribs shattered. Elena took a deep breathe before placing her hands on each spot, welding the pieces back together. She began sweating despite the coldness from the snow sweeping into her pants from the ground. She was using almost all her energy, if anything else was to happen after this she'd be useless. Even in just a fight, she would have no magic to contour with right now. Elena worked for what seemed like hours but only was a few minutes before everything was set. Paul was still in pain but he would be for quite a while from these injuries. Felix treated him like he was nothing but a rag doll.

"You're going to be okay," Elena whispered as she ran her fingers through Paul's bloody fur. She should have stayed close. They should have planned this better. Paul let out a small growl alerting Elenas attention back to her surroundings. She looked up when she felt the pain, the electric shocks through her body. Jane. Jane has found her again meaning Bella had either been pushed off on another enemy or hurt herself. Elena tried to fight back by the scream but couldn't, it was too much. Elena fell to the snow slithering in turmoil. This was worst then the last time, her vision was becoming spotty. She tried to look at Paul but his eyes were just held full of guilt, mainly because he couldn't move, he couldn't protect his imprint. He let out a small bowl trying to alert his brothers. Sam and Embry who were both busy decided to leave their own battles and run over, they each grabbed one side of Janes arms and began pulling. Jane instantly let her hold on Elena go, focused on the wolves now about to rip her apart. Elena stood up, shaky and breathing hard before halting the wolves from ripping her limbs off. Elena instead took off running, did a flying kick in the air, landing her foot on the side of Janes face. Jane fell back but caught herself.

"Fight me without your power, you bitch," Elena screamed at her. Blood dripping from her nose now. She saw Benjamin came and over and circled Paul who was still laying in the snow. That man was an angel right now.

"I'll still win," Jane laughed before taking her cape off and throwing it to Aro who was watching while giggling. The creepy bastard was looking forward to this show. Jane came running towards her but Elena ducked down and leg swept her. Jane fell, catching herself on her elbows. Jane went to flip you but Elena threw out a leg and kicked her in the spin. Jane fell back down. She rolled over and grabbed Elenas leg, pulling her down next to her. Jane got on top of her, swinging. Elena shielded her face but still received a blow here and there. She could taste the blood in her mouth. She spit it at Jane, making her freeze. Witches blood felt like acid to a vampire skin. Jane let out a scream and while she did Elena landed a nasty right hook to the girls temple.

"Enough!" Carlisle finally yelled which caused everyone to freeze in their place. Only Bella the last punch on a guard which caused a few chuckles when the guard fell on his ass.

"Aro, you, Edward, Bella, me and the child all need to talk. Now!" Carlisle made everyone clear out around them in a circle. Elena sat next to Paul in the snow, running her hands through his fur. He was calm thanks to Jasper beside them soothing his pain. Paul needed to go lay in a bed for about a week or two while he healed. Jacob crept closer to Aro and the Cullens with the little girl on his back. Once close enough the girl slid down.

"How do we know she is not a threat?" Aro asked clapping his hands together behind his back. Alec and Jane joined his sides. Sam stood next to Jacob as they watched the conversation.

"Show him," Edward told the child to go do something in which she did. She walked towards the man and held her hand out, Aro bent down so the girl could place her palm on his face. Everyone stood still and watched, only Edward could read what was happening. After a few nerve wrecking moments Aro stood up and took a step back.

"Very well. We shall leave but if she ever takes a step on the wrong foot, be prepared," Aro snapped his fingers for all his minions to follow.

"We'll meet again," Jane eyed Elena before turning with her group and disappearing into the woods.

It was over.

**I am going to try and update as much as possible but I have family flying in and I'm hosting them. Enjoy. Review. Check out my other stories. Happy holidays! **


	20. Awake

Elena stayed by Paul's side for two weeks mending his wounds and caring for him. Carlisle took on the other injured wolves when everyone realized Elena was not leaving her house without Paul awake and okay. No one could blame her though, they were doing the same. Waiting for everyone to be okay with baited breathes. Elena had wrapped all the wounds and did every treatment she could think of to help mend the body and mind of her imprint so now all she do was wait. Two weeks of not eating. Two weeks of not showering. Two weeks of sleeping only about an hour or two a day. She put a spell around the house that warded off anyone from stepping foot into the yard, keeping them from all danger. Two weeks of loneliness and her thoughts. She thought about the kiss they shared the night before the battle. How giggly she felt inside afterwards. How they fell asleep together. How Paul was ready for more when she was. How she was finally ready for more.

Two weeks later Paul finally woke in the middle of the night. Blinking his eyes rapidly trying to focus on the dark world around him, only the moon glowing through the window showed him his surroundings. He saw the beads hanging in the kitchen doorway that gave his whereabouts away. He took a deep breath and smelled his imprint, the roses that were always on her body. He sat up slowly, giving his body a moment to adjust to movement again. He cracked his neck before searching the room for his girl. He knew she was close. Paul finally landed on the chair in the corner to see her sleeping sitting up with her head tilted back. Her hair was knotty and matted. The bags under her eyes looked like bruises. Their was still blood on her pale face from the fight with Jane. She was even in the same clothes as that day. She was a wreck and Paul couldn't blame anyone but himself. He should have stayed by her during the battle but his animal instincts took over. He slowly stood up, leering the blanket that was covering him fall to the floor. He looked down to see his once broken and mangled body was fixed thanks to his imprints doing. She had fixed him, saved him. He took one quiet step after the other before he reached the chair, kneeling in front of it. He gently scooped her up trying not to startle her, which of course he did. Elena woke ready to fight but stopped when she saw the pair of brown eyes in front of her she had so desperately been waiting for. She buried her head into his chest and threw her arms around his neck while he carried her down the hallway.

"We," he started saying but stopped to clear his throat. It burned to talk, like he hadn't talked in ages. He swallowed hard before starting again. "We need to shower," he managed to get out in a croaky whisper. Elena just nodded, knowing she must smell and look a mess. He walked into the bathroom letting Elena click her tongue to turn on the light and the bathtub. Paul was only in boxers as he turned around for Elena to undress. She took off the leggings and her long sleeve before tossing them aside. She pulled out two towels and placed them on the sink before jumping into the shower. She waited as Paul took off his boxers and stepped in with her. Paul wanted to eye up her body, see what has been hiding under the clothes but he doesn't. He keeps his eyes locked on hers. She took a step back letting the water run over her, getting her drenched until the blood on her face was gone and her hair was heavy. She closed her eyes letting the warmth take over her, feeling at peace for the first time since the night before the battle. Paul grabbed the shampoo from the shelf and started working some into her hair, massaging it as she tilted her head back letting the water pelt her face. He was relishing in the moment of feeling her relax from his touch. When the shampoo was fully worked through her hair he started rinsing it all out before leaning over her and getting his own hair wet. Elena took some shampoo and went in on his hair like he had done for her. She watched as he melted into her fingertips.

"How are you feeling?" She asked when he began rinsing the suds from his hair for her. She tried not to let her eyes wonder anywhere below his chest. She knew his bones had healed a week ago, it was his mind that was still mending.

"Better now that I'm cleaning off. I could still smell the lee- the vampires on us," Paul answered as he grabbed the soap along with the washcloth. He rubbed some soap into the fabric before handing it to her, he didn't want to push anything by washing her for her. Even though he definitely wanted to. He wanted to feel all of her.

"I thought the smell would have just disappeared by now. You're in no pain? Not anywhere? Your memories are still intact? Your emotions, feelings, thoughts?" Elena was concerned too much magic just have messed with his mind. She took the cloth and started washing herself, getting rid of any hint of the battle left on her.

"I'm perfect. Thanks to you. I have no pain and yes, my memories are still intact. Especially the one the night before the fight," Paul winked at her feeling bold as he watched the water run down her collarbones. He was almost disappointed her hair was now covering her breasts.

"You scared me, Paul," she whispered while looking at the ceiling. Paul took some soap himself and scrubbed his body, getting rid of any trace of blood that was left on his skin. Although it seemed like Elena had done a good job tending to him while he was unconscious.

"I should have stuck by you during the fight. Also, that fire thing you did with the one vamp was amazing. And that fight with Jane! Total badass!" Paul placed his hands on her biceps with excitement in his fingertips. He might have been almost dead but it was impressive to him even then watching her throw punches with a vampire.

"She had it coming," Elena let out a laugh for the first time since their kiss that night. With him she felt different. Like she was normal, human. Like she hadn't lived for over a century. Like she didn't have powers and done awful things.

"The water is getting cold," Paul whispered when he felt the goosebumps rise on her skin. Elena didn't even notice she was cold because of his warm hands on her body. She nodded before reaching to turn off the faucet while Paul's reached to grab the towels. He handed her one before stepping out and drying himself off while she dried herself off in the tub still. They wrapped their towels around their bodies before both heading into the hallway. Paul used the hallway to steady himself until they reached her bedroom. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed a stack of clothes before holding them out to him.

"Washed and dried. Literally the only thing I did in the two weeks other then sit by you," Elena told him as she turned to her dresser again and opened a drawer to pull a nightgown out. They both turned from each other getting dressed in silence.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Paul announced once he was done before reaching for the doorknob.

"No! I mean, no, please. I insist, sleep in the bed," Elena pulled down the comforter that laid on top of the queen size bed. Paul nodded in agreement, remembering the night of their first kiss and how they shared a big. How he longed to do so again. He missed two weeks with his girl and his body was craving to drink her up. Elena slid into her side of the bed while Paul went to his. They pulled up the covers up and laid on their backs watching the ceiling.

"I missed you," Elena whispered before closing her eyes, ready for some much needed sleep now that her imprint was safely tucked in next to her.

"I missed you," Paul whispered back before leaning over to take her hand, knowing she was safe from all danger with him next to her.

**Hello! Review! Enjoy! I know my chapters are short but I do tend to put out multiple chapters a day to all my stories. Thank you! **


	21. Home

"Favorite decade?" Paul asked as he poured Elena another cup of coffee. They were outside at a cafe in San Francisco enjoying a beautiful sunny day. Elena wore a emerald green jumpsuit with a black moto jacket, her black boots were shiny despite the scuffs on the sides. Her hair was pulled up into a high messy ponytail with a strand or two in her face, her face clean of makeup and bags finally gone from her eyes. Paul had on a black T-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. He wore new work boots from Alice as a apology for putting Elena in danger with the Volturi. All injuries healed fully with next to no complications. They were finally getting their vacation, finally getting the time they needed to get to know each other outside of tense situations.

"Definitely the 70s. The fashion, the hair, the music, the drugs," Elena whispered the last part laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so free and happy.

"Did you ever see Fleetwood Mac? Paul asked excited to learn about his imprint finally. He took a giant big out of the blueberry scone in front of him. All the food here had been so good and they only had arrived a few hours ago.

"I did! Three times, Stevie is a witch you know," Elena laid on the fun fact as she herself took a bit out of her avocado bacon toast. Her stomach was finally feeling full again after not eating for two weeks while tending to Paul.

"Shut up! She's literally my moms icon!" Paul knew his mom would love Elena. Even though she could never know the truth, she would know how special she is.

"She is indeed one of the supernatural world," Elena waved her fingers in the air before laughing. She paused to take in the scene around them. The busy people walking by, not caring about all the craziness that was out in the world. Enjoy their lives as they lived it day by day. Elena loved people watching, watching how each person was different. Some carefree and outgoing. Others closed off and nervous.

"Favorite member of the pack?" Elena asked with a smirk on her face as she saw a young child who looked like Seth running behind his mother. That boy drove her crazy but his heart was pure. He deserved all the good things in life.

"By far, Leah. She minds her business and just does what needs to be done. All the other guys are just idiots who whine all the time about something," Paul was quick to answer with a smile. Leah was hard to deal with at first due to her heartbroken mind but things eventually got better as time went on for them.

"Her and I didn't have much time to spend together. I really had no time with any of them other the you, Seth and Jacob," Elena made a note to herself about making sure she'd spend more time with the pack. Get to know them. Heal them. Protect them. Love them.

"Favorite place you've traveled?" Paul pulled Elena back in from her thoughts. Paul has never been out of La Push until today when he was woken up at six in the morning to his imprint telling him to get dressed. They waited another week in the house, making sure all injuries were completely healed before finally traveling.

"I've been everywhere I think but Japan is my favorite. The entirety of it. The people, the food, the culture. It's beautiful and looks like it can go forever when you're standing in a tall building," Elena hadn't been in years but desperately wanted to go back. But she knew things would be different now. No more traveling. No more moving everywhere. No more living out of a bag. She was bound to La Push forever, at least forever minus the vacations Paul could get without the pack knowing. Like today when Elena transported them to San Francisco for the day without telling the pack Paul was completely healed. This was more important to the both of them.

"We'll visit one day," Paul reassured her before taking some sips from his water. Magic had made his mouth dry still but he was happy for what Elena did, for saving him. He owed his life to her along with some vampires. If she could trust them then he could at least not be completely weary of the golden eyed ones.

"Were you excited when you became a wolf?" Elena was curious. All she had ever known was being a witch. Paul had a normal life at one point though. A life with other friends, no secrets and fun. She could picture him as a little boy playing on the beach carefree and happy with his parents. She could see him in high school at parties living it up, being the hit with all the females. She could see him laughing and cheering on the high school football games on Friday nights.

"I hated it at first. I was so angry. I tried to fight it. I didn't want to listen to Sam, I didn't want any responsibilities on my hands. But, after Sam convinced me to stop fighting it and realize that it was too late I had no choice. I was second in command and I knew my duties. I still hate it from time to time but now, if it wasn't for me phasing I would never have met you," Paul looked sincere as he gazed into Elenas eyes. He knew that if fate hadn't made his life hell for years then he would have never met the love of his life. She would have just came into town then left quietly. He probably would have trashed her house at some point for a joke with some of his dumbass high school buddies.

"What about you? Do you ever wish you weren't apart of this world?" Paul knew being a witch had perks but what were the cons to her.

"I think if I could just be human I would. I wanted the normal human life. The girlfriends, the boyfriends, the heartbreak, the school, the childhood. I don't want to live forever but I will. Unless someone does me in," she chuckled when she heard a growl from Paul's mouth. "I never wanted to travel everywhere alone and live from a bag. I'm not even sure if my mother is still alive. I never wanted to be a witch. But I am, I can't change that. I'm coming to terms with that finally," Elena finishes her coffee before checking her watch. It was nine in the morning and she knew they both needed to get back to La Push before someone realizes they aren't in the house or even in the area for that matter. Paul laid money on the table for the waitress before standing, holding a hand out for Elena to take.

"Come on, I want to show you one more thing before we go," she took his hand and hailed a cab from the street. She gave an address to which the driver asked if she was sure, she couldn't have been more sure. Paul didn't question, he was getting use to his imprints weird and cryptic side. They drove for only 20 minutes before pulling up to an old broken down house, the windows boarded up and the roof falling off. They both stepped out the cab and stood staring at the hazard.

"What is this?" Paul asked looking at a stray cat crawl underneath the house to its own home. Elena held out her hand for him to take and in a flash Paul was hit with memories. Elenas memories.

Her opening her eyes for the first time to see a bright light above her. Her crawling on the hardwood floors. Her running around the kitchen table from an old woman. Her eating an apple while studying a book, like the woman did next to her. Her reading romance novels under her covers with a blue light next to her. Her watching a boy out the window deliver mail day after day, wondering if he would ever look up into the window and notice her. Her watching two woman fight while she tried to block out the screams. Her watching an old woman die. Her writing spell after spell in her books. Her learning how to transport. Her learning how to conjure. Her learning how to protect. Her learning how to fight. Her learning how to not trust. Her packing a bag to leave. Her fighting with Paul's ancestors. Her traveling the world. Her looking into Paul's eyes for the first time.

"Now, you know a little bit more about me. This was once home," Elena stared at the falling building, wishing she could just snap her fingers and fix it. But the damage was done to it long before it started crumbling.

"You were born here," Paul was amazed by the memories this girl had in her head.

"I was. So was my mother and my grandmother. But once she died and we left that was it, it was no more," Elena held her voice as steady as possible. Trying to ignore the lump in her throat. Before Paul could talk anymore Elena grabbed his hand and transported them back to La Push, back to what was now home.


	22. Job

"Nessie, show me," Elena said as she sat next to the little girl in the Cullens backyard. Jacob and Paul both on the steps along with the rest of the Cullens, they watched as Elena taught Nessie to control her gift. It had been about a week since everything went back to normal, when they had gotten back from San Francisco Sam was waiting outside the barrier Elena had put up. Paul started doing light patrols again and when he wasn't working he was with Elena in her house. He had yet to convince her to go into town but he could convince her to visit the Cullens and help Nessie.

"What I do show you though?" Nessie questioned. She knew how to show people things that have happened like when Charlie lost his keys, Nessie knew to show him what she watched which triggered his memory of them being in the truck still.

"Anything you want. Anything you've seen. It doesn't always have to help people, sometimes showing is easier then saying," Elena gave a quick side glance to Paul. She had taken to showing Paul things that were too complicated for her to talk about. Like, watching her grandmother burn. Paul had asked about her the other night when he saw the family picture in the bedroom, he hasn't asked about her again. He's seen many vampires burn in his time but watching a witch, someone who did no harm to anyone, die was brutal for him.

"Okay...I think I got it," Nessie whispered before picking up her hand and laying it on Elenas face. Elena then saw Nessie eating fruit loops with morning while Jasper read to her.

"There you go! Now, watch," Elena took Nessie's hand and replayed the memory that she just played to her, mirroring it.

"You are amazing," Nessie smiled up at her parents, thanking her father in her head for allowing Elena over.

"Elena you must come over more. Especially now that you're staying around," Edward looked at Paul who was busy thinking about when Elena and him would have their own children. Would they be wolves? Witches? Half? Maybe just human.

"Paul has been trying to get me into town but so far this is all I'll allow," Elena told him as she took the young girls hand and walked up the back steps with her.

"Nothing will happen," Alice told her. She was speaking from experience and the fact that Quil Sr had made sure Elena was protected. Everyone who was around the last time she was in La Push was made aware of her presence again but that she was the reason La Push was still a living town. They all agreed to protect her secret.

"I'm not convinced yet. I'll go into town in my own time," Elena glared at Paul knowing that he had been pushing her to go. Paul wanted to be a normal couple, go on dates and visit the only cinema in town together. She needed to be normal. Act normal. Forget all the supernatural stuff all the time.

"And on that note, we better get going. Quil Sr wanted to have a chat," Paul waved to everybody as Elena gave Nessie a tight hug. She was growing to really like the child. Paul offered to run them but instead Elena just transported them to Quil Sr, he of course was startled due to the fact that he was in the middle of eating a sandwich in his kitchen but he recovered quickly.

"I never will get use to that," Quil Sr shook his head. He was use to big furry wolves and cold ones but never a person just appearing in his house.

"I'm sorry, I'll try just knocking next time," Elena apologized before pulling a wooden chair out from the table and sitting down across from him. Quil Sr and Molly has their home decorated like a retirement home, antiques and blankets everywhere.

"I just wanted to let you know that people my age are aware of your presence and that you are completely protected here," Quil Sr repeated what Alice and Paul had both told her but she would have to see for herself if they were trustworthy.

"Quil Sr and I were talking about jobs for you," Paul was looking at his fingers as he tapped them on the table.

"What do you mean job?" Elena knew she would need to work to get money for groceries. Magic didn't work in the art of making food, bringing back anything to life was not allowed. Safety measures.

"Tarot card readings," Molly called out from somewhere down the hall. Elena cringed at the thought of being that type of witch.

"But would anyone even want that?" She remembered other witches trying this and being burned but if the town knew then was she safe?

"They want it and whether or not they believe it then that's on them," Quil Sr winked before wiping his face of any crumbs.

"I'll think about it," Elena told him honestly before biting the inside of her cheek. She'd have to check with Alice or even her own cards to see if anything was there showing if this was a bad idea.

"Are you staying for dinner? I'm making pork. Quil! Are you eating! Dinner will be done in literally fifteen minutes!" Molly came around the corner with her hands on her hips. Some things just don't change.

"I was hungry. But yes, they'll be staying," Quil Sr didn't let Elena get another word in before he left the room.

"That man will be the death of me," Molly muttered to herself as she checked on the potatoes in the oven. Two extra baking, they knew that they were coming and staying for dinner.

"I was always happy I didn't receive my mother's gift of death seeing," Elena whispered to Paul as she picked at the skin around her nails.

"Death seeing?" Paul whispered with wide eyes.

"Death seeing. She could tell when someone was going to die, humans at least anyways," Elena shrugged like it was completely normal. Paul still had so much to learn about this girl.


	23. AN

**I'm having a bit of a brain block here with the story. I don't want it to end but I'm also trying to see where it could go? Anyone have any ideas? Anything they want to see from the budding couple? **

**I'm working on a chapter now so I will have it out soon. Will be long so it'll be worth the wait. Thank you for understanding. **


	24. Demon

**A Little Over A Year Later**

Elena stood inside of her tiny magic shop as she explained to a woman how to cut ties off with an old lover. The heartbroken woman had come in explaining that he had left her for another woman and knew she wasn't strong enough to not take him back. Elena knew just the trick though and led her to a shelf that held candles that were connected by the wick. She grabbed a red one from the middle spot and carried it over to the counter.

"You carve your name on one side and his on the other. Then you burn the wick in the middle and once the wick breaks well...so will your feelings. Now, this is irreversible so once you do this you will no longer love him. Ever," Elena told the woman before blessing the candle. She placed it in a brown paper bag and threw in a matchbook.

"This will work?" The woman wipes her stray tears off her cheeks before handing Elena a ten dollar bill. Elena took it and placed it in the register before handing the woman her bag.

"I've never seen it fail," Elena waved goodbye before going back into the hidden room the boys had built for her to work on potions. She was in the middle of making a love potion since Valentine's Day was coming up. The love potion though was for self-love, not for another to fall in love with her. She believed that had to happen on its own but self-love was a very hard thing and she understood that. It took Paul to make her realize how to love herself. Elena added a few more rose petals to her new cauldron, a gift from Seth for Christmas. He said every witch needed one. She was just about to add the peelings of an orange when she heard the bells above the front door go off. She quickly exited the room and went out front to see who was there, she was surprised to see young Claire standing looking at everything in amazement.

"Claire? What are you doing here? Where's Quil?" She had gotten so use to Quil always being with her that she forgot she had a mother somewhere.

"Oh he's working. I came in here to get a gift for him for Valentine's Day," Claire held up her tiny wallet which made Elena laugh. She wouldn't have charged the young girl, she always loved picking her brain.

"What type of gift are you looking for?" Elena wondered what was suitable for the girl to take her imprint but current babysitter.

"Something that'll make him remember me forever," Claire stood up straighter to make herself seem more grown up. Elena nodded before walking over to the watches in a display case. The watches could hold memories that you otherwise would forget. The person can choose the memories that can go into the watch and then the receiver can play the memories in their head until the end of time.

"Choose what memories you'd like him to see. Think really hard," Elena instructed as the girl held onto the watch thinking of memories between her and Quil that she adored. Them sneaking to play Candyland after she was put in time out by Uncle Sam. Him letting her bury him in the sand at the beach. Him letting her ride on his back as a wolf. Them throwing snowballs at Uncle Sam as he walked to his car. Claire listening to the legends for the first time.

"I think these are enough..." Claire seemed sad as she gave the watch back to Elena for her to put the final touches on it.

"Claire, if you don't mind me asking why are you getting him a memory watch? Quil is always with you so I highly doubt he could forget you," Elena rarely sees them apart except during patrol or school. Miss Young allowed Quil to watch her whenever because she knew Claire was the safest with him.

"Mom said her company is moving us. We leave next week for San Francisco," Claire's voice fell soft as she stared at the floor trying not to cry.

"Well, that's just not going to happen," Elena decided that nothing was going to separate those too. She walked up front and switched sign to close and locked the door.

"Follow me," Elena tapped the girl on shoulder as she passed by telling her to follow her into the back secret room. She pointed to a chair in the corner that Paul usually sits in when he comes by during his lunch break. Claire put her backpack on the floor and sat in the chair, crossing her legs underneath of her.

"What are you going to do?" Claire knew the witch could do anything. She once saw her use her powers to make Quil think he was a chicken which was hilarious to her.

"Take this," Elena held out a clear stone, it was almost glasslike. Claire took it gently not wanting to break it.

"Put this in your mouth and then tell the crystal what you want most," Elena handed her a piece of orange peel to chew on which the girl did with no complaining.

"I wish...to stay in La Push with Quil while my mother goes and does her job," Claire let out a few tears finally that landed on the stone in her hand.

"Go ahead and spit the orange out on the stone and bury it in the back. Then you'll see," Elena winked before handing the little girl a spoon to use as a shovel and showing her where the back door was. Once Claire had left, still taking the watch with her and a new found confidence that everything will be okay Elena headed back up to the store front.

"We heard there was a known witch around," a raspy voice called out making Elena jump and instantly put up a shield around her. She pulled out the dagger she keeps on her thigh under her skirt to look frantically around the showroom. In the corner looking at the potion shelf was a rotting demon. Hair sliding off of the scalp, black boils all over the body and tattered clothes hung off of their skeleton like body.

"May I help you?" Elena asked while pointing her dagger at the demon, she was going to take no chances.

"Me? No. But...Richard wanted to know why a witch was making her presence known," the demons voice was barely a whiper when they turned and looked at her. Elena held back a gasp as she stared into beady black eyes. Black blood ran over the open sores of the face. Elena tried to stay calm as she knew what the demon was talking about, Richard was the ruler of all witches and covens. He decided what was allowed and what was not. He decided who got to live after breaking a rule and who didn't. Unfortunately, Elena has broken a rule by letting the townspeople know what she is, even if they protect her just like she protects them. Richard never really liked Elena in the first place due to her never bowing down to him and fearing him like the others, she had no reason to. Until now when she had so much to lose.

"They all think I'm just a hoax," Elena narrowed her eyes as the demon neared her. Elena held her ground though and held her hand steady.

"I smell...lies," the demons mouth was sliding off of their face the mouth they talked. It was enough to make any human sick to their stomach and faint.

"They just think I'm a con-artist and that's it," Elena told her lie again this time following the demon as they circled her. Elena couldn't take her eyes off of them because she was scared what might happen.

"Lies...I smell lies..." The demon this time said louder, their voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. Elena was about to respond when a knock on the glass door scared the demon, making him stumble to where Elena had a chance to break her shield and put the poisoned dagger through their heart, causing them to turn into nothing but soot and some slime.

"El! What is going on in there?" It was Paul and she could hear him using his spare key to unlock the door. She quickly dropped her dagger and raced to the front door. She fell into the safety of his arms as soon he was through the threshold.

"Paul, he knows," Elena cried into his chest concerned for the first time not of her safety but the safety of her loved ones and the town she's grown to call home.

"Who knows?" Paul asked as he wrapped his arms around her allowing her to cry on his shirt. He took a quick look around the store to see the pile of slime and soot along with her dagger, something she always has but never uses. He immediately knew trouble was among them.

"To the back, lock the door," Elena backed away from him wiping her eyes. She had to go lock the back door and make sure no one else was going to walk in for the day. She needed time with just Paul for the time being to figure out what to do and then later the pack.

"El, what is happening? You never lock the door unless it's closing time. What is on the floor up front? Why is your dagger out?" Paul was firing off questions as he followed his terrified girlfriend. She had taken her hair down out of the bun which means she was trying to hide herself, close up into her own little world.

"Richard," Elena muttered as she took the cauldron off the heat knowing that the potion would have to wait until later. She closed the door behind them and sat on the floor, leaning her head against the wall.

"Who is Richard?" Paul felt jealousy grow in his chest but was quickly calmed when Elena reached for his hand.

"Richard is the ruler of witches. A very powerful warlock who took his place as ruler centuries ago, no one has ever been able to overthrow him. He is the one who makes the laws. Makes us not be able to settle down. Makes us hide ourselves. Somehow...he learned about what I've been doing here. The shop, the readings, the...everything. He knows," Elena was whispering, scared there was even more demons lurking out there.

"He won't get near you," Paul growled and bared his teeth as he sat in front of Elena. The wolf fighting to come out and protect what was his.

"Paul it can happen whenever. He can appear whenever. He can send a stronger demon then he did today to take me out. Or worse...take me to him," Elena begin twirling the one ring on her right ring finger that was just a silver band. Something simple but meaningful, something Paul gave to her last Christmas.

"Then you'll be with someone 24/7. Never alone. He will not get you. You are not dying or burning. You will not be taken from me," Paul pulled Elenas chin up so she had to look at him in the eyes. Her eyes were filled up with tears, almost spilling over, they were full of panic and terror. Her clothes had bits of soot and slime that had flown off of the demon. Her jaw was clenched tightly, a thing she does she she's stressed out.

"Paul..." Elena wanted to argue with him, tell him that he had no control over what was going to happen. Instead she pulled him close and slammed her mouth on his, wanting to get lost with him. She knew it was a high possibility that her days were now numbered and all she wanted to do was mesmerize everything about the man she loves.


	25. Richard

"Explain who is Richard?" Sam asked Elena as they all sat in a Emily's kitchen. Every member of the pack was keeping their eyes peeled now for magical beings that could transport like Elena.

"Richard is an extremely powerful warlock, evil and greedy. He has made it so my kind can not be in packs like yours. He makes the rules and punishs the rule breaker. Which I would currently be considered one...especially because I believe I killed one of his right hand demons today," Elena took a small sip of the tea Emily had placed in front of her. Embry first bumped Paul underneath of the table, he loved nothing more then hearing about how much of a badass this girl was.

"So, what? He's going to kill you now?" Sam was not taking this threat lightly, Elena was one of them. Mess with one and you mess with them all.

"He'll put me on trial soon I believe but he'll declare me guilty of exposure no matter what and burn me," Elena didn't want to admit what was most likely her fate but she knew in the end she'd lose it all. How dare she thought she could just settle down. How foolish.

"How will you know when he'll come get you?" Sam asked before making eye contact with each pack member. Silently telling everyone 24/7 guarding of Elena was put in place from here on out.

"He most likely won't. He'll send one of his lackeys to take me to council. If I have one of you around me when that happens though...they'll take both of us and we have a good fighting chance of getting out alive," Elena was praying it would be Sam or Paul at the time due to their strength instead of one of the younger wolves.

"Well...we'll stand by with you just like you did for us," Sam declared before he stood up and laid a hand on Elenas shoulder. Even placed their hands on top of his as a solidarity moment before everyone parted ways.

"I have you the rest of the night. Tomorrow you'll have a Embry until I get off patrol. No matter what, you'll be with one of us," Paul tucked a long piece of her hair behind her ear. She nodded not sure what to say. She knew what was coming. She could only hope though that she could talk her way out of it all somehow. They both got up to leave, taking Paul's truck back to her house.

"You're coming to mine. It's not safe for you here," Paul told her as the pulled into her driveway.

"And why not? They'll be able to find me anywhere," Elena shook her head. Now was not the time to get all savior on her.

"Yes but out here you're isolated. My place is closer to the others which we'll need just incase. Pack what you need," Paul made a good point as he walked behind her up into the house. Elena didn't argue. Instead she just pulled a few important spell books down off the bookshelf, her family photo from her room and her holy water that she kept on top of the fridge. She had learned a spell to change her clothes from the ones she was already in so she didn't bother with any of that. Paul looked around and made sure he got his small stuff he needed, phone charger and his protection chain that Elena made him a year ago.

"Ready?" Elena asked while holding all of her belongings in her hand. Paul nodded before opening the front door for her.

"Nova, guard the house," Elena whispered to her cat as she walked back to the truck. She could only hope that Richard was not coming to get her anytime soon, she needed to soak up as much time as she could with Paul.

The next morning Elena was in the shop finishing up the potion she put on hold yesterday while Embry sat near her playing on his phone. They stayed quiet and left each other alone, knowing this sucked for everyone. Around noon though a smiling Quil walked in with two brown paper bags.

"Lunches from Emily. Also, Elena I heard Claire stopped by yesterday," Quil flashed his new memory watch on his wrist with a smile.

"Ah, yes she did," Elena took her lunch and opened it before peeling the banana to eat it. She hopped up on the counter and crossed her legs. Embry didn't even bother sitting before starting to inhale his food.

"She's not moving anymore," Quil told them happily while leaning up against the counter running his hands through his hair.

"Oh, she might have mentioned moving. I'm happy it's not happening," Elena had a knowing look in her eye. Quil would be forever grateful to Elena for keeping Claire around him. Elena took a few more bites out of her banana before realizing that neither guy was talking now. Also, there was no bag rustling from Embry or loud chewing. Elena pulled her dagger out quickly and looked around the room. It was like time had frozen. She only knew one person who could freeze time, Richard. Elena saw him standing in the middle of the show room floor while an evil grin on his face. He was handsome, that was a fact. He had slick back black hair and a perfect pale complexion with no blemishes what so ever. He had perfect straight teeth and beautiful baby blue eyes. He was taller, not taller then any of the pack members o course but tall, about six feet when standing straight. He wore a black suit with a red tie and had his hands folded in front of him.

"Hello Miss Elena," Richard took a giant whiff of the air, like he was smelling for something specific. He turned his eyes on the boys around Elena with a grimace on his face. Warlocks hated wolves, tried to make them not exist centuries ago but the witches took a stand and refused to let the wolves go extinct. They had a feeling they'd come in handy when called upon.

"Richard," Elena slid off the counter still holding her dagger out. She knew she wouldn't be able to attack him but she did believe he didn't come alone, he had his demons lurking near by to possibly jump her. She knew she could take them.

"I see you made yourself a little home. Now, why is that? Could it be because one of this dogs fell in love with you?" Richard started walking around the shop slowly looking at all the items on the shelves, his dress shoes echoing around them. She knew he was observing all the things she had for sell. The potions, the charms, the soaps. He was seeing how much she has really exposed herself to the small town. He wouldn't understand that this town was protecting her the same it was protecting their beloved wolves. He thought everyone outside their species should be exterminated.

"One did imprint on me yes and I did fall in love back. I'm protected here Richard," Elena wanted nothing more then Paul to just walk through the door but she knew that wasn't going to happen. That the whole world was frozen still for a moment while they chatted.

"Oh, love? Such a strong word. I never hear a witch say that about anything. Now, Elena, you know you must come to council and speak in front of them," Richard stopped when he reached the counter where Elena positioned herself shielding the boys but having her back lightly pressed against Quil. She knew he was to take her to council now then Quil would come with and unfreeze when they got there. She would have some sort of protection while being prosecuted.

"I'm aware," Elena tried keeping her answers short. She knew if she said too much then he could use it against her. Richard smile seemed to have gotten bigger, taking over his entire face. Next time Elena knew she was being pushed forward aware from her spot where she was touching Quil and into a firy portal. She had been taken to council with no help. No warning. No protection. This was definitely no good.


	26. BAck (02-05 18:26:45)

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes or typos in sentences. I write while taking care of two kids and a household so I do the best I can. I also try to do a long update at least once or twice a week. Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow. I have other stories. Thank you! **

**Also, I believe this story is coming to an end soon. Most likely in the next chapter or two. **

Elena stood on a stand surrounded by fire on the bottom, there was no way she could escape without burning herself. She looked around and see darkness around her. The flames being the only light that allowed her to see the jury off to her left, demons and warlocks and witches a like all sat silently staring. Judging. She squinted out in front of her and saw Richard standing with his cane in front of him. She gasped when she saw the person beside him.

Her mother.

Her mother, the spitting image of her, stood next to Richard trying not to make eye contact with Elena. Velma Hurly stood with her long wild black hair tied neatly as it could be up on her head and had a simple long black dress on. Her face had not aged since the last time Elena had seen her but she could tell that her soul had based on the wrinkles around her eyes. Her mother had been through things, horrible things. Elena couldn't believe what she was seeing, why was her mother there?

"Elena Hurly, you are called upon council today to testify whether you are guilty for exposing who you are!" Richard called out and when the flames heard him speak they rose, Elena stood deathly still. The jury shouted insults before quieting down she turned her eyes towards them.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Richard spoke again as the flames rose once more, this time Elena could feel the heat through her combat boots.

"How are you going to just burn me without hearing whether or not I'm innocent? You just said I had to prove myself innocent and I can," Elena held her head up high, not wanting to show how nervous she was. She was trying not to think about Paul and how he must be freaking out. She knew everyone had unfrozen when they disappeared so all the wolves must be on high alert right now.

"So? Are you?" Richard squinted his eyes trying to get a read on the girl but couldn't. One thing she learned before the battle against the Volturi was how to become a better shield thanks to the vampires.

"I am innocent!" Elena called out bravely getting more yells from the jury. They just wanted to watch someone burn but today was not that day. She had survived too much to just be killed by these assholes.

"How so? Do you not have a magic shop? Potions? Candles? Advice? Tarot readings? Do people in that town know you're a witch? Does your...lover...know?" Richard wasn't sure what to call Paul. He was unaware thankfully that Paul and the men she hung around with were wolves. All Richard knew was that Elena was in love with a man.

"I do have a shop," she was cut off by more insults. The flames that had died down rose again, this time brushing the bottom of her long skirt. She ignored the fact that it might catch fire. She could show no weakness. They all were counting on it.

"So, you are guilty?" Richard had a smile on his face, he knew he would win this battle.

"I wasn't allowed to finish! Yes, I have a shop! Yes, I sell potions and spells and candles. Yes, I do readings! But as for the townsfolk, they are all simple minded. They believe their town is protected by spiritual shapeshifters and that vampires aren't allowed on their land! They think what I do is just another lie they want to buy into to give themselves a sense of security!" Elena knew if she could convince them that the town was just stupid and full of human faith then she might be let go. She wasn't sure where she was. She wasn't sure how much time was passing by because the pocketwatch that was clipped inside of her vest wasn't ticking.

"So, they just think it's all fake magic? They just want a little bit of faith?" Richard looked unconvinced when he begun tapping his cane and walking forward.

"Yes, humans just want something to believe in. So I give humans a love potion and tell them the person they want to love them will do just that then so be it! They don't think anything of it! They just want that hope. That faith! Humans are silly who just want love and acceptance and hope," Elena was trying to rush this council but also make a good enough argument to where they see her as innocent.

"Aren't you in love? Are you human too?" Richard cocked his head to the side. Velma finally made eye contact with her daughter, terrified about her daughter loving a man. Love was not a thing for witches. It put them in dangerous positions. Elena kept her emotions at bay though, she could not be thrown off now.

"I am. I do love him, more than anything," Elena looked Richard dead in the eye. She did love Paul. She wanted kids with him and to marry him. She knew that Paul must be freaking out at this very moment and all she wanted was for this to end.

"Then, Miss Elena! I have two options for you," Richard had a gleam in his eyes. Elena felt her stomach drop but she held herself together. She waited as the jury yelled at Richard to just burn her but he held his hand up shushing them.

"Option A, burn at this stake for your crimes of exposing yourself," Richard has the flames rise again. This time to where they blocked her vision of seeing out. She held her ground though, waiting for option B. He was prolonging this so after a few minutes once the sweatbeads formed she finally caved.

"And what is the other?" She refused to be killed by such a pig like him.

"Option B, give up your powers, your birthright as a witch and just become a simple human. Since you love them so much," Richard tapped his cane twice. The flames were gone and the room was silent. No witch had ever been asked to give up her powers. Elena knew her old self would pick option A. She would rather die then give up her powers. She would rather go to hell then to give up her powers. She closed her eyes and all she saw was Paul. His smile when Elena was sipping her coffee in the morning. His laugh when she put a spell on Embry or Seth as a joke for everyone. His passion that burned in his eyes everytime they made love. His soft hands that would travel every inch of her body. His concern for her when she was tired. His eyes when he was dying on the battlefield.

"I choose...option B," Elena opened her eyes and held her head up high and shoulders back. She knew what she was choosing but she was also smart enough to know she could still make potions even without magic. A simple practicing human could do so and she knew damn well she was capable of it. She watched her mothers face fall, sadness and horror written all over it. Richard on the other hand had amusement written on his, he believed she made a foolish choice but Elena knew she hadn't. She had trusted her heart.

"Then so be it! Elena Hurly, third generation witch, I hear by denounce your birthright and declare you...human!" Richard stabbed his cane into the blackness underneath of him and Elena was catapulted back to the woods of La Push. She could barely make out the trees between the rain and the darkness around her. She quickly pulled out her pocketwatch and tried to see the time, eventually she made out the numbers, 2:05am. She had been gone all day. But then she noticed something, it was warm. Not just any warm but summer time in La Push warm. Where you can smell the trees growing and the dirt under your feet and the rain all around you. It was humid and muggy even at 2 in the morning. How long had she been gone? She wasn't sure what way was to her house but she headed west, she was bound to come upon someone's house or the beach or even the road itself. After walking for twenty minutes Elena stopped. She was still in the thickest of the woods it seemed. She was so use to transporting or having Paul drive her or even having Paul carry her through the woods. Then an idea popped in her head.

"PAUL!" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs into the night. She brushed the rain water on her face away from her eyes. Summer time meant heavy rain, it was beautiful but inconvenient at this time. She held her breath and listened to everything around her. She heard the rain. She heard the leave shaking from the drops. She heard frogs in the trees and crickets.

"PAUL! HELP!" Elena screamed again, this time throwing her entire body into it. She needed him or one of the other wolves to come or she would not be making it out until the morning. She froze again, listening to the world around her. She knew she could hear the wolves feet even through the rain it after five minutes still nothing. She threw her head back to scream again when she heard it.

Paws.

A group of paws running at full force.

"I'm over here!" Elena yelled out while stomping her feet int the mud trying to make as much noise as possible. She knew the would feel her vibrations and follow. Soon enough two wolves popped through the bushes and stopped in their tracks. Elena made eye contact with a huge black wolf and a small silver wolf.

"Sam and Seth, not who I was expecting but I'll take it," Elena couldn't help but let out a sob that was in her throat. She could feel the tears filling up her eyes but she was trying to keep those from falling for the moment. Seth and Sam both phased out and stood naked in front of the girl.

"Elena!" They both shouted before running over and taking her in their arms as her knees started wobbling. They took in her apperence and saw how skinny she had gotten, how pale she was, how her skirt was burned and how she had soot on her clothing. Her hair even had some burnt ends.

"We need to get her to Emily's. Seth phase in and tell the others to get there," Sam ordered the young pup as he lifted Elena into her arms and begun carrying her north. A howl ripped through the air as Elena closed her eyes and knew she was safe.

"Sam, what's today?" Elena asked while trying to stay awake. She was exhausted but she wanted to stay awake until she saw Paul. She needed to see Paul.

"June 12th," Sam whispered as he hurried through the woods. He needed to get her under a dry roof and looked at. Seth needed to get Paul back to Emily's now.

"I've been gone five months?" Elena knew time magic that Richard possessed was insane but she didn't know it could do this. She missed the last five months.

"And we haven't missed a day looking for you since," were the last words Elena head Sam say before she officially passed out from weakness.

**_A POV From The Wolves _**

Seth, Sam and Embry were patrolling tonight while giving the others a break. It had been nonstop shifts ever since Elena went missing but it also had been nonstop babysitting the other imprints and making sure Paul didn't go off the deep end. Paul would run nonstop for days before Sam had to alpha command him to stop. Seth and Sam were running opposite borders. Embry had the middle ground of the town to himself. It was two in the morning when they all felt time slow for a moment before speeding back up.

_Wow, what was that? -Seth_

_I don't know man. Just keep moving. The rain is gonna wash out any scent of hers but if she's around tonight she'll make noise. -Embry_

They all knew that it had been so long that all scent she had ever left in the woods were gone. That the scent she left in the town was gone. They tried to track her scent the day she went missing but it didn't leave past the shop, it's like she just disappeared out of thin air. Paul had shown up at the shop as soon as Quil and Embry called him to tell him what happened and he has been bouncing back and forth between the house and the shop since. They continued running in silence when Seth picked up on something.

_Guys! Stop! Listen! -Seth _

They all froze in their tracks listening for what the kid was talking about and all they heard was the tail end of the scream.

_Seth! You and me take that. Embry start heading towards Paul, don't alert him yet though just in case -Sam _

They all headed to where the scream had trailed off. They knew that voice though. It was hers. Elena. Embry took off full speed to the house thinking maybe he would be there sitting on the couch waiting for Elena to just walk in the door, he knew if he wasn't there then he was in the shop doing the same thing. Seth and Sam sped off towards the sound when it went off again, they were close and didn't even realize. The rain had completely washed her scent out. They then felt her stumping the earth as hard as she could, she was definitely a smart girl.

_I see her! -Seth_

Seth shouted with glee before both him and Sam stepped through the bushes to see Elena turn and smirk.

"Sam and Seth, not who I was expecting but I'll take it," Elena let out a sob. They phased out and went to go catch her before she fell. She looked in the worst shape of her life. They both made eye contact before Sam told his orders and took the girl away. Seth phased in and bowled the longest and loudest howl he could manage. It seemed like the night stood still.

_Embry! Sam is taking her back to his house. She's in rough shape. Get Paul over there now! I'm going to alert the others. - Seth_

Seth took off towards the town where the other guys were either with their imprints or with one another hanging out. As he passed the town he let out another howl and then another.

_Yo, what's happening? -Quil_

_Dude, seriously? 2am? -Jared _

_A leech? -Collin_

_Oh please be a vampire! I need a good ripping apart session! -Brady _

_Shut up! Elena is back! Emily's house now! -Seth _

They all ran through the woods as quick as they can to welcome home the lost imprint.

_Paul is about to phase in so contain your thoughts! -Embry_

They all felt Paul phase in and all went silent as they let his memories tear through their minds.

Paul walking into the shop the day Elena disappeared. Paul walking into her house trying to see if she had been there. Paul running shifts days in a row hunting her like a mad man. Paul sleeping with her jacket to feel her around him. Paul crying and Paul screaming. Paul losing hope but refusing to give up. Paul avoiding the pack. Paul going back and forth between the shop and her house, in hopes that she'll show up. Paul watching the security cameras at the shop to see one minute she was there and the next gone. Paul sitting at her kitchen table tonight in the dark, knowing he should sleep while he has the chance but he couldn't. Paul hearing the bowls and knowing something was up. Paul seeing Embry bust through the front door telling him the news.

Now it all leads up to this moment, they all phase out and slipped on pants that were left on the porch for them. Paul led them all up the steps, he inhaled the air around him catching her rose scent that was always on her. He twisted the doorknob knowing the love of his life was safe inside.


	27. Awake (02-07 13:50:40)

**One more chapter and then this story will be over. I appreciate the support through this and the love. Review, favorite, follow. I have other stories also. Enjoy!**

Elena laid on Emily's living room couch passed out. Emily was checking vitals and having the Sam gets blankets to pile on top of her while Leah fetches new clothes from the bedroom. Emily tried to steady her hands while she looked over the girl, she was so use to working on wolves that she was worried she was going to miss something. The boys could heal quickly, even when they were really hurt they seemed to heal within a week no issues.

"Her pluse is there but a little weak. She has had to have lost like twenty pounds over the last five months...she has soot all over her clothes and parts of them are burned. Her hair is burnt in places. Sam...did she have these tiny lines by her eyes before?" Emily was staring at her face, she had wrinkles around the outer corners of her eyes. Emily could have sworn she had perfect skin before so where did these come from?

"No, she never had those. Shh...here they come," Sam stood up straight and watched as the doorknob turned. Leah came down the hallway and placed warm clothes on the side table before also looking towards the door. Emily kept working, checking bones and trying not to cringe when she felt ribs under skin.

"Where is she?" Paul's voice boomed into the house, the other boys followed close behind ready to pull himself back outside the moment he started shaking.

"You need to be quiet," Emily snapped at him as she pulled the blood pressure pump off Elenas arm and shoved it back in her doctors kit Carlisle made for her.

"What's wrong? Why isn't she awake? I saw she was awake!" Paul looked at Sam for answers but he just shook his head sadly.

"She's weak Paul. She's lost a lot of weight and has obviously been through something. She's alive but I think her mind needs time to heal," Emily glared at the man who was trying to charge over but was blocked by Leah and Sam.

"How long will that take?" Paul's shoulders fell as Leah walked to the couch to help Emily strip the girl down and change her into warm, dry clothes.

"I don't know. I'm not a witch like her, I don't know how to help other then just letting her rest," Emily sighed as they worked on Elena. The boys backed off and went into the kitchen for privacy. Sam stayed close by just in case still.

"Then we call Carlisle," Paul pulled out his cellphone but didn't take his eye off Elena as he passed it off to Sam. Sam sighed before finding the number and dialing it.

"Paul, she'll be okay. I did everything I can and Carlisle I'm sure will come and help too," Emily laid a hand on the defeated mans shoulder before stepping into the kitchen to make tea. Leah shrugged and followed suit while Sam hung up the phone and nodded, giving the signal that help was on the way. Paul walked and sat on the floor next to the couch staring at the front door waiting for the doctor to come through. He turned to look at Elena closely when his anxiety started raising. He looked at how pale she was, the bags under her eyes, the wrinkles that were never there before and started to worry more.

"What happened to you, El?" Paul whispered as he moved a peice of burnt hair away from her face. He could smell smoke on her and wondered where she had been all this time.

"Paul?" Carlisle broke the heartbroken man out of his head. Paul looked up to see Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Edward all standing with frowns in their faces. Jacob was behind them leaned against the wall, he never wanted to know what it felt like for the past five months for Paul to wonder where his imprint was.

"Emily says her mind is weak," Paul got up and out of the way. He knew he had to trust the vampire to do his job with him getting in the way.

"But I can read it..." Edward looked confused as he stared at the girl. He was never able to read her mind before so why could be now?

"How is that possible? You said you couldn't. Her mind is a shield," Alice stepped closer to her unconscious friend. Jasper followed close behind readin only Elenas mood.

"She's not scared though, Paul. Take comfort in knowing she feels relieved," Jasper sent a calm energy wave through the room help any uneasy moods. All Paul could do was nod as he watched Carlisle slip on white gloves and start an IV.

"Paul, do you know where she was the last five months?" Edwards face read concern as he stared at Elena. He was seeing her dreams that played inside her mind. It was a look from the girl he's never seen before.

"No, why?" Paul still didn't turn his attention away from Carlisle and Elena. He trusted the doctor because Elena trusted him but his wolf instincts still told him he was an idiot.

"I think her mind is replaying things that happened. It's scary in there and I'm the one saying this," Edward scoffed at the fact that he was anxious seeing some of the demonic faces in her mind.

"What do you mean?" Paul instantly grew more worrisome.

"She was in a dark room. Or was it a room at all? I don't know but there was other people there. A man with a cane. A group of ugly...beings. A woman that looks like her but older. Flames, lots of flames," Edward was trying to peice everything together but he could only see what Elena saw which wasn't a whole lot due to darkness and the fire.

"That would explain the burns and smoke smell," Alice said from the arm of the couch. The insides of her nose tickled from it.

"Paul, do you know if she has anything that would help her? Anything magical?" Carlisle asked once the IV was all set up. He then took a blood sample but paused, staring at it.

"Maybe a crystal? I don't know where she kept them though. Why?" Paul was angry with himself for not knowing where she would keep crystals, especially if it was something to pull her back out.

"Claire would!" Quil called from the kitchen in between bites of a sandwich he made.

"I hate to ask this but could you go get that information," Carlisle asked with an apologetic face but Quil nodded before dashing out the front door. Elena was an imprint which meant she was like family, he would do anything to help her and Paul.

"Carlisle, her blood?" Edward asked while staring at the tube himself. Paul looked as well along with Jasper moving closer to eye it.

"That's not witches blood," Jasper whispered before holding out a finger to dip in. The moment his flesh hit the red liquid though nothing happened.

"That would have burned him," Alice jumped up quickly.

"So that means...?" Paul was confused. He had seen her blood burn a vampire before so why is it not doing so now.

"She's human," Carlisle shook his head in amazement. What has happened to this girl?

"No, no that's impossible right?" Paul shook his head and closed his tired eyes. He was too tired to even focus and understand what was happening. All he knew was that she was back and safe.

"I don't know. Only she would. I think maybe we've done all that we can. I'll come back in the afternoon to hook up another IV if she isn't awake. The least we can do is keep her hydrated," Carlisle said his goodbyes before collecting his belongings and heading out with his family behind.

About an hour later Quil ran in with a tiny pink crystal, placing it in the middle of her chest. He just shrugged and shook his head. He told Paul that Claire had said it would work if he just believed. Everyone else had left or set up somewhere to sleep so Paul leaned up against the couch with his head on his girlfriends stomach. Before he knew it he was asleep praying she'd wake up soon.

**Three days later **Elena woke up to the smell of bacon, her stomach growled. She took a moment to stare at the white ceiling above her and realized what was happening. She was back in La Push. She was at Emily's. She was safe.

She was human.

She sat up slowly, feeling her body ache worse then it ever had before. She looked around to see sunlight just peeking in through the open living room window, curtains slightly blowing from the fan. She turned and set her feet on the ground, she started to try and stand up slowly before a hand reached out and caught her once she wobbled.

"Not so fast," Paul's voice sounded raspy, like he hadn't drank in days or talked in ages.

"Paul," Elena whispered before feeling tears fill her eyes. She took in his run down apperence. Facial hair grew on his normally clean face and his hair was longer then the buzz cut he kept. The bags under his eyes told her he wasn't sleeping well or at all. His eyes filled with tears as well though, he was trying to tell himself this was real and not a dream.

"I thought you were gone," Paul gently pulled her close to him, scared of breaking her. She slowly wrapped her arms around him taking in scent. God, she missed him.

"I didn't realize I was gone for that long. For me it only felt like an hour tops," Elena shook her head slowly as they sat down on the couch. Neither one letting each other's hand go though.

"It was five months. I searched for five months. I waited for you for five months. I almost lost hope but I knew you'd find a way back," Paul sniffled a bit and wiped his eyes. He was trying to hold himself together for her sake.

"I had two options two get out of there," Elena looked at the ground. She didn't feel ashamed that she chosehuman so she could live and be with him, she felt ashamed that she was now human and he would never grow older due to phasing. He would outlive her and she'd die grey.

"You got out though," Paul kissed her forehead, his body begging for the comfort of hers to be close.

"It was either day I'm guilty and burn or become human. Paul, I gave up my powers. Old me would have burned before I gave up my powers but...I couldn't have thought of leaving you. I couldn't be selfish when I had you waiting and worrying," Elena felt the tears flow down her face finally. She tried to cover her face in embarrassment but Paul stopped her.

"You gave up your magic for me? You silly girl," Paul laughed while his tears fell.

"I would rather be human and die with you then be a witch and die from arrogance alone," Elena nodded her head in certainty that she made the right chance.

"You're crazy," Paul shook his head before kissing her chapped lips gently to not hurt her.

"I am because now I'll grow old where you won't. You'll have to watch me die eventually," Elena felt her heart pull in sadness over the fact.

"Then I'll stop phasing," Paul said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. He'd give up the world just so she would be him forever.

"No, no you love being a protector," Elena shook her head before Paul stopped her by grabbing her chin gently.

"Elena, I love you. Yes, I love what I do but I love you more. At the end of the day, I choose you. I would choose you over and over," Paul gave a small smile before kissing her again gently. He knew that they would have the rest of their lives together and that's all that mattered to him.


	28. End

**So, we have reached the end to Paul and Elena. This is the last chapter, basically just mush and a happy ending to close their story. I have others I'm writing, please read those if you're interested. Thank you for reading and loving this story like I do. Enjoy. Review. Thank you. **

**Five years later **Elena sat on her porch rocking back and forth watching Paul run around the yard with their three year old little boy named Lucas. She absentmindedly rubbed her belly, three more months to go and their little girl who they were named Violet would be here. Elena still makes potions and helps with simple magic things such as card reading and crystals, it was enough to still make a living off of. Paul started his own building company, whatever you want he can build it. Just like the rocking chair Elena was in, made of solid oak and was comfy as anything. Paul had stopped phasing the day he learned about her being human, he decided growing old with the love of his life was more important. He was soon replaced anyways by a new boy phasing, his name was Matthew and they all welcomed him with kind smiles.

Paul and Elena got married as quickly as they could, realizing how precious life really was and didn't want to waste another moment. They got married by Quil Sr who could have not been happier to see his lifelong friend settling down her roots. Quil Sr and Molly stop by about once a week now to see Lucas and check on Elena when Paul isn't around to do so. Elena got use to everyone filling in her time when Paul wasn't, it no longer bothered her.

They still see the pack everyday, they even see the Cullens almost weekly. Paul is still on the fence with them but he knows that Elena holds a special place in her heart for them and that was good enough for him. Alice visits when Paul is at work so she can pamper her pregnant and tired friend. Rosalie has fell in love with Lucas so she always tags along too. Elena was sad to think she would not grow old with her friends but she also remembered why she gave that up, for Paul. To be normal with him instead of dying which was the alternative.

Elena learned a few months after when Paul was finally letting her have alone time again why her mother was there at the council. Velma had visited her one early morning at the shop to try and clear the air. She told her daughter that she had no choice but to stand at Richards side because she knew he would protect her. Apparently Velma had grown to be unliked in the magic community because she started conning innocent humans instead of either avoiding or helping them. Elena wasn't phased and told her that it was fine now, that she was moving forward and her past didn't matter.

A ding buzzed from the kitchen telling everyone that the buffalo Mac cheese was finally done. Elena struggled to get herself out of the chair, she was about halfway out when Paul came to finish the job. Lucas was giggling still and licking grass blades out of his curly black hair.

"Go wash up Lucas," Elena smiled down at the child before running her hands through his mop. She would kill or die for this child, she knew that for a fact. Lucas ran down the hall and into the bathroom to scrub up while Paul kissed her cheek.

"You look tired, mama," Paul whispered against her face before opening the front door for them.

"You try carrying this thing," Elena joked and rolled her eyes. Carlisle had estimated that this baby would weigh in close to 10 pounds when she was delivered, thanks to Paul genes. Lucas was also about 10 pounds so what else did they expect. They walked into the kitchen and went into a rhythm. Paul pulling out dishes for them to use and Elena pulling out the food and taking it to the table. Lucas came running in full speed in the kitchen and weaves through his parents to his seat at the table. Once they all sat and the food was on their plates they bowed their heads to say a silent prayer.

_May you look over my family - Paul_

_May you look over my family. May this baby turn out healthy and come when she's ready - Elena_

_May this food be delicious- Lucas_

Soon they all dug in and chatted about the upcoming week. Elena had a busy week at the shop because she had to train Nessie on things that needed to be done while she went out on leave for the baby. They have become quite close, Nessie was forever in Elenas debt for her risking her life to save her own. Someone who at the time she barely knew. Paul had a busy week because he was starting a new house over in Forks. Lucas had a big week of digging in the yard and playing wolf with his cousins who came to visit.

This had become the new normal for them and deep down they couldn't be happier. Yes, they now were blind to the dangers out there. Yes, it made them more cautious. Yes, they still had the pack to watch over them though. Lucas was showing no signs of magical powers watch they were thankful for. He still may end up being a wolf one day but that wasn't until years down the road. For now, it was one day at a time, they together against the world.


End file.
